


Thoughtless Complications

by Scribes1015



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribes1015/pseuds/Scribes1015
Summary: Set after the Girl in Question. Buffy and Faith head to L.A. to set the record straight, though things are never as simple as they seem.





	1. Chapter 1

Buffy boarded the plane bound for Los Angeles, she hadn't been expecting see California again so soon. Earlier that morning Dawn had called frantic, Angel and Spike had been to her presumed apartment in Rome looking for her. Leave it to those two to blow her cover.

Ever since Sunnydale was destroyed she's lived under the radar in Cleveland. There was another Hellmouth there, so Giles had decided that would be best place for to go set up shop so to speak. She had been training the new slayers, at least the ones that were assigned to her.

Since she had destroyed the Hellmouth in Sunnydale, and with the help of Willow activated countless new slayers, she had unintentionally painted a large target square on her back. The underworld along with all things that go bump in the night were after her. So there were two girls who Willow had glamoured to look just like her, posing in different areas of the world. 

The first of which was in Rome dating the Immortal, and the second was somewhere in South America fighting the good fight. While she was in Cleveland keeping a somewhat low profile. The rest of the gang was scattered, Giles was in London starting a new Watcher's Council, Xander was traveling the world trying to gain some sense of self after loosing Anya, Willow was well... She was kind of anywhere and everywhere after learning how to Astral Project. Hell sometimes she wasn't even on this plane. Dawn fell in love with Rome when they had visited after closing the Hellmouth, as did Andrew. So that's where she stayed with one of the potentials Willow had glamoured, even better to keep up appearances Giles had said.

Buffy looked to her left, Faith sat with her headphones on listening to what she swore was music. They were in a better place than they had been... well ever really. They shared an apartment, not that money was really an issue now that Giles had the Councils funds on hand. But she was nice company since all of her other friends were now scattered across the globe. 

When the call came in that Angel and Spike had been to Rome and found her with the Immortal, she figured she had a few things to clear up.

A few weeks earlier a rogue slayer was in LA, of course it was Angel or rather Wolfram and Hart that apprehended her. Giles had sent Andrew to recover the poor girl, who in turn had reported back that not only was Spike alive but he and Angel were working for the big bad Wolfram and Hart. At first she had wanted to board the first plane back to LA and pumble both of them, then to her surprise it had been Faith who calmed her down. 

"If the big guys working for the kings of the other side like you say B, then he obviously has some sort of plan. Now, you go down there storming into his office demanding answers you may blow his cover. I don't think you would be considered a low profile visitor, and hey its Angel. If anyone has this under control its him. Now the whole Spike situation, if he doesn't want you to know that he's back. I say that's his business..." 

At that point, a few blows were traded but on the bright side no broken bones. At least none that didn't heal after a few days. What can I say Faith and I like to Punch our differences out.

As they exited the cab Buffy looked at the building labeled Wolfram & Hart, why did she suddenly feel so intimidated. She brushed the feeling aside, glancing up she noticed Faith was already at the entrance, holding the door.

"You just going to stand there and stare?"

Picking up her pace Buffy walked inside the building. "Lets just hurry up and get this over with." 

Faith winked at Buffy, "What's the hurry B? I know at least one Vampire who…" Buffy held up her hand.

"Don't go there Faith, were not here socially, well not really. Were here to trade information, that's it. As soon as we explain everything to them, and get a few answers of our own then were boarding the next flight out." 

Faith just shook her head "Right, in and out... Got it."

The elevator ride to the main floor was spent in silence. The bell chimed signaling their arrival which caused Buffy to jump, something about this place gave her the wiggins. As the door slid open she took a deep breath stepping out into Foyer. 

Following Faith up to what appeared to be the receptionist desk she was taken back. 

"Harmony? Oh you have got to be kidding me."

Harmony looked up "Umm, Buffy...Hi, I'm reformed now, at least as reformed as a vampire can be. I've learned a lot from Angel and Spike. I help you know, fight the good fight, so there is absolutely NO reason why you should kill me. Because I'm good you know like you and..." 

Buffy had grabbed Harmony by the collar of her come to think of it very nice blazer," You are going to tell me where Angel is and you are going to tell me now, other wise that janitor over there is going to be sweeping up your soo very good ashes. I’m sure Angel will understand." 

Releasing Harmony, Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. Faith wasn’t sure what was going on, or who exactly Harmony was. Though she did look vaguely familiar. 

“Wow, Okay obviously I missed something here. Or do you always threaten big guys assistants."

Just then the door to Angels office opened, although he didn't seem very concerned with the commotion going on in the lobby. There was a woman with him, a blonde woman. They were interacting in a way that didn’t make her seem like a client. Suddenly Angel leaned down and his lips met hers. 

It was quick light kiss, not one filled with longing and passion like the ones they had shared. But it was a kiss none the less, one he shared with someone other than her, someone else. 

All of the sudden Buffy felt faint, like someone had sucked all the oxygen out of the room, she could feel her skin burning, a blush rising to the surface.

Angel looked up for the first time noticing his visitors, he was frozen for what felt like an eternity. It couldn't be, Buffy was in Rome with The Immortal. Dancing, drinking, living her life to the fullest, and not baking, no she certainly was not worried about baking. 

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts, he ran a hand through his hair silently praying that he was hallucinating, slowly he glanced back up. When he noticed Faith’s raised brow he knew that this was his unfortunate reality. 

He had just kissed Nina in front of Buffy. 

"Buffy." he whispered in the way that only he knew how.

"I'd like you to meet Nina."


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there trying to make my brain begin functioning again, "Nina.". He said her name was Nina.

"Hi, I'm Buffy, nice to meet you." Somehow I managed to find my voice. Briefly I wondered if she knew who I was, by the way she is sizing me up I'm guessing my name must have been mentioned, now she doesn't look very comfortable either. 

I don't know why I am so surprised, I've had other people in my life. Although, I didn't leave him to go find so-called "other people". Stop it, Bad Buffy, I tell myself. I'm suppose to be finding myself, becoming cookies, and Oh God the ridiculousness of that analogy hits me for the first time. 

"Cookies, what the hell was I thinking?"

Nina excused herself, but not before telling Angel "that she would see him tonight." Suddenly killing any hope I had left that the relationship they shared was platonic.

You can still kiss and be platonic right? Angel ushers Faith and I into his office, telling Harmony to cancel the rest of his day. It seems he has done well for himself, that is if you consider a mansion in the middle of Hell a good thing. 

Faith plops down onto one of the oversized chairs in front of his desk, me I'd rather stand. Sitting is comfort and right now I do not feel like making myself comfortable.

Angel crosses his arms and leans against the edge of his desk, "So how are... what are you doing here?"

I sense anger in his tone and a part of me wants to pick up one of his very heavy, very expensive looking paper weights and smash him over the head. 

"Wow, well this certainly is not the welcoming I was expecting... No Hi, Buffy nice to you see? I'm here because you were looking for me in Rome. So I figured if you were looking for me, it was probably something important, being that we don't exactly do social calls. OR were you just looking to introduce me to your brand new girlfriend?"

I didn't mean to actually say that last part out loud, and judging by the smugness on his face, part of him is enjoying my little outburst. He takes a step forward and I take one back, a dance we will never forget. 

He pauses looking up at me. "Nina's not my girlfriend, not technically anyway. She's a friend, a new friend." 

I look at him like he has grown a set of horns. "A friend? Last I checked you weren't exactly the type to kiss you're friends goodbye Angel." 

Tension rolls off of him, I can tell I’ve struck a nerve. "Ya well last I checked you were suppose to be off, what did you call it? Baking? Not performing mating dances with THE IMMORTAL in night clubs all over Rome!"

"Jealous?" Now it's my turn to smile in unspoken victory.

I can't help myself and begin to laugh at our situation, five-years apart and we still find ourselves in jealous fits. Angel looks at me and I can see the rage beginning to deflate. 

"I'm not mating with The Immortal Angel, not even dating him." I smile up at him, I see the wheels beginning to turn behind those chocolate depths so I continue. 

"That's why I'm here, Dawn called said you were there. Which by the way, half way across the globe. You could have called a girl, given her warning. Anyways, long story short the girl you saw wasn't me... She was a potential or well new slayer technically, Willow performed a glamour so that others would see her as me. I've been living in Cleveland with Faith, Giles thought it would keep some of the heat off my back if there were decoys."

"Oh" 

I just told him that he went half way around the world to see my Doppelganger and that's all I get. I begin to speak when Faith jumps up from her seat, I had nearly forgotten she was there. 

"Not that I'm not enjoying this little episode of Hello my darling. But it's been a long flight, and you two obviously have… you two stuff to talk about. Besides I'm just here for moral support. On BOTH sides I might add, but right now I'm dying for a drink. So Ima catch you later, you know after the star-crossed lovers routine has played out." 

With that Faith walked out the door leaving Angel and I standing awkwardly in the middle of his office.

The next thing I know his lips are on mine, and I feel like I'm drowning all over again. He's always had the ability to make me feel like that way. I try to fight it, but quickly lose the battle within myself. I relent, allowing my tongue to slip inside his mouth, exploring every crevice, inviting his out to play. 

How long has it been since he kissed me like this? Sure, we kissed the last time he came to Sunnydale, but that was a kiss of hello and goodbye all rolled into one. Of fear, stress, and loneliness.

This was different, this was Angel kissing me for the first time since he left me. He pulls away first and I try to catch my breath, his hand moves to tuck a stray hair behind my ear and I smile up at him. 

"I'm sorry, I just needed to make sure you were real." he whispers into hair. A part of me desperately wishes he would investigate further. But he pulls back, and steps away from me creating some much-needed distance. 

"That girl you saw Nina. She's not my girlfriend. But we have become close, she doesn't compare to you Buffy. But it's been nice to have someone, I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

He looks away and begins to walk around his desk, taking a seat in his black leather chair. I mentally slap myself, how could I forget about her. I know how, Angels lips have always had a way of making me forget everything. Suddenly I'm assaulted by a memory, When you kiss me I want to die. Pushing that memory aside i straighten my blouse.

"It's okay, I understand." I manage when suddenly the door opens. 

"Slayer!"

It takes me a second and I rush into his arms nearly knocking him over. 

"SPIKE!" 

I wrap my arms around his neck and he quickly grabs me spinning me around before setting my feet back on the ground. He thinks that I miss him wink at Angel, but I don't. I'm too aware of the jealous battle I'm sure is raging between these two at the moment.

“You know I should kick your ass into next week, trying to hide the fact that your back." I smile at him but he can hear the serious note in my voice." 

“Bloody Hell, sounds like I have a lot of explaining to do then. Walk with me?" Spike takes my arm in his but before he drags me out of the office I turn back to Angel. 

"Dinner? I mean, sounds like we have a lot of catching up to do too?" I smile at him as he gives me that sexy half-smile that haunts me in my dreams.

"Sure, come up to my place at seven. Spike can show you the way." I shake my head grateful that at least these to havent killed each other yet.

"Sounds good, see you then." With the wave of my hand Spike leads me out of his office and down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched Buffy leave with Spike, pangs of jealousy shoot through me as I walk over to the elevator in my office. Slamming the button that would lead me to my upstairs apartment, I lay my head on the cool metal door. Buffy was here, at Wolfram & Hart and soon she would be in my home having dinner. 

The door opens and stepping off the elevator into my living room, I slump down on the first available chair. At least I have some time to think, or brood as Buffy would say. I can't believe she has been in Ohio all this time, and here I was thinking she was half way around the world dating The Immortal.

She looks good... beautiful, her hair was longer than it had been the last time I seen her and she seems more relaxed, but who wouldn't be without the weight of the world on your shoulders. 

Walking into my kitchen and opening the cabinet, I pull out a bottle of Irish Whiskey. How was I suppose to make it through this. I shouldn't have kissed her like that, I had no right. She said she needs time to grow and find herself… to bake? 

With that thought I open the bottle and take a long drink, the burn of the liquid running down my throat is a welcomed escape. I take one more drink before returning the bottle to its hiding place.

My pocket begins to vibrate and I reach in pulling out the stupid contraption that I'm now forced to carry. Looking at the screen the name catches my attention Nina. I had almost forgotten, a new wave of guilt washes over me. How could I forget when just this morning it had been her in my bed. 

I can't bring myself to answer the wretched thing just yet, what was I suppose to say? "Nina, I'm sorry but Buffy's here." 

No, I couldn't do that to her. I do care about her on some level, but comparing Nina to Buffy like tasting a fine wine then suddenly switching to YellowTail. They're not even on the same plane.

Running a hand through my hair, I open my fridge. Occasionally I keep food in it for when I have the gang over. Now unfortunately is not one of those times, I grab my phone dialing Harmony and order her to have that Italian place Fred is so crazy about deliver tonight at 6:30. 

Yes, that should give me time to have the table set before Buffy gets here. Just a simple dinner between friends I keep telling myself, but deep down I know when it come to Buffy nothing is ever simple. It was so strange seeing her here, in my office, my world.

I wonder what she is doing now, and how much bullshit that grandchild of mine is filling her head with. I hear myself begin to growl and force my lungs to take a calming breath. I doubt Buffy would take kindly to such testosterone displays as she would call it, besides I had nothing to worry about. 

She had to know about Spike's return since Andrew was here and that has been weeks, she didn't come to LA then. Besides when I kissed her I could smell just how aroused she was , and I'm sure she could tell the affect she still had on me...

Looking at the clock 5:42,"Good." it means I still have time to shower before Buffy arrives. Shrugging off my clothes I make my way to the shower, trying to think of anything but her.


	4. Chapter 4

They had walked around the offices of Wolfram & Hart for the past hour, Spike had made sure to show her everything there was to see. Now they were making their way up to Angels penthouse, “Angel’s Penthouse" two words Buffy never thought would be in the same sentence.

Before reaching Angels door Buffy turned to Spike, "So you and Angel, you've been good? I mean obviously you have been working...”

Cutting her off mid sentence, Spike held up a hand to stop her from speaking. "Listen pet, repeat this and I'll deny it. But I think the bloke actually likes having me around. I mean Captain Forehead and I don't have a lot in common but I’ll be damned if I let someone else put a stake in his heart." Pulling her to him, he placed a kiss to her forehead. 

"Would you believe that he actually thinks you would choose me over him?" Buffy looked up a wave of guilt washing over her.

Chuckling to himself, Spike stepped back releasing his hold on her. "It's okay, honestly I've always known it was him. Even when it was me, it was him... Those nights when you would screw your eyes closed so tight that I was sure they would never open again. I knew it wasn’t me you were with." 

Spike sighed, ignoring the rules of the building he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket lit it up aa he looked back at her. "But it's okay Buffy, I'm a new improved boy now. Both of us made mistakes, and we both forgave each other."

Buffy shook her head in agreement, it was nice to hear that he had forgiven her for using him. She had never meant to, well there were times she had meant to. She just had never meant for it to be that obvious, then again Spike could always read her even before he switched sides.

***

Buffy sat on the sofa next to Angel, he was sitting on the far end his hands laying casually in his lap. She was situated on the middle cushion with her feet tucked underneath her, he had changed clothes since she had seen him earlier. She was glad, he looked more like Angel to her more relaxed. Although the black sweats and wife beater certainly added to that fact. 

"Soo, tell me about Nina."

Angel looked at her, she was beautiful sitting on his couch only inches from him. Her hair was pinned up to the side, she had a white t-shirt on. Her pants were a dark green, though her left leg clearly expressed that she loved pink. Angel shook his head he would never understand fashion. 

"She was bit by a werewolf, she needed help. Downstairs there's a cage where she can't hurt anyone. We’re not together, I mean I don't think we are anyway. I care about her..." Angel trailed off, he could tell how uncomfortable this was making Buffy.

He hated that they had to have this conversation. Shifting so that he could face her, he took one of her hands in his "Come here" tugging on her hand he pulled her on to his lap.

Buffy put her leg across Angel, his hands were on her outer thighs and she held onto his arms. It had been so long since she had been this physically close to him. If she just leaned in she would be kissing him, being this close to him was proving hard to concentrate.

"She's not you Buffy, no one is. We were both lonely, I needed someone and she was there. Plus I thought you were seeing The Immortal. She's a good person and under different circumstances I think you might actually like her." 

Buffy rolled her eyes, grumbling. "Like I would like a knife in the back."

Angel was rubbing tiny circles on her thighs, at least this conversation was going better than he had anticipated. 

"Hey, I love you." 

Buffy startled looking up at him, those words were reserved for death events only. The only time they had went there was when her Mother had died, and the first time they saw each other after she had been brought back. 

Bringing her hands up around his neck, she laced her fingers at the base of his scalp."I love you." 

Leaning forward her lips met his. At first the kiss was tentative, soft. Her tongue slipped out and grazed his teeth seeking entrance, he opened his mouth slightly only to begin a duel with hers. Soon they were both panting and the need to breathe caused Buffy to pull away gasping.

Resting her head against his shoulder, "Well that hasn't changed." she said looking up at him. 

Angel was struggling for control, there was nothing he wanted more than to strip them of their clothes and take her right there. He could smell her arousal, permeating from between her thighs. It didn't help matters that his was painfully obvious. It took all of his control not to thrust against her hot center. 

"I don't think that ever will." Angel said quickly kissing her one last time. He needed to put some distance between them, Angel took a deep breath leaning his head back against the couch.

Buffy could feel how hard he was, it had been so long since they were able to freely feel like this. After he had came back from hell they were careful, but they were hardly the saints her friends liked to think. On occasion they allowed their passion for one another to take over. More than once Angels face would end up buried between her thighs. 

He had been her first everything, all of them not occurring on her 17th birthday. Buffy couldn't resist, Angel looked too irresistible. Her lips brushed against his neck, she peppered kisses everywhere within her reach. Using blunt teeth she gently bit his neck just above his collar-bone. 

"God, Buffy." Angel moaned, snaking his hands around her firm ass, and ground himself against her. It was Buffy's turn to moan but Angel swallowed the sound with a kiss.

The friction between them was almost too much to bare, Buffy was quickly losing her composure. Her hands rubbed down his arms, up his chest, and back through his dark hair. She had almost forgotten what this felt like, to really loose control. 

Angels hands slowly traced up her thighs and over her hips, snaking under her shirt to grip her waist. His mouth was dominating hers, and for once she didn't mind. 

Trailing her hands back down his chest she began pulling up on his shirt in an effort to remove it. Angel broke away just long enough for her to discard it somewhere behind them.

Shifting, he quickly flipped them so Buffy was laying beneath him. Her thighs spread welcoming him, her knees gripped his hips between them. The world faded and the only thing that existed in the entire universe was Buffy, and her mouth which was currently leaving a trail of wet kisses down his chest. His cock was so hard he thought surely there would be lasting damage, his balls were full and heavy, aching for release. In an attempt to find some sort of release he ground harder against her hot center, the smell of her arousal annihilating his senses. It was the sweetest perfume, which only added to his own arousal. 

Suddenly it wasn't enough, he wanted, no needed more. He left a trail of sweet kisses down her jaw, then her neck, and in one swift motion he removed her shirt, throwing it to the side.

Bending his head slightly, he captured a lace covered nipple in his mouth, causing Buffy to gasp. "God, Angel you feel..."

Whatever she was going to say was lost as he snapped open the front clasp of her bra, finally revealing her breast to him. Her nipples were peaked, and without hesitation Angels attention returned to them, teasingly he licked ever so gently over one then the other. "Ugh, please, Angel...please."

Buffy wasn't even sure what she was begging him for, she didn’t know if she wanted him to stop, or go faster. All she knew was that she was going to explode, literally every nerve in her body was on fire and she needed him to put out the flame. 

His mouth clamped down on her left breast nipping and sucking until she was writhing beneath him, her hips now moving involuntarily.

Of all the guys she has been with, only Angel had the power to turn her into a whimpering mess just by kissing her. Feeling one of his hands at the waist band of her sweats causes her to suck in a quick breath, old habits die hard. 

Angel realizing the tension her body now held, slowly released her breast and gently kissed his way back up her neck. Resting his forehead against hers he opened his eyes to find her emerald orbs staring back at him. 

"Mo grá."

Tears slowly filled her eyes, back in Sunnydale he use to whisper things in Gaelic to her, most she didn't remember but that was something he had told her in his bed on her 17th birthday.

"Shhh, no tears." Angel rubbed his nose alongside hers as he gently slipped his hand inside the waistband of her pants. His fingers inched inside of her panties and slowly traced the slit of her opening. Heat was permeating from her, warming his cool hand. Her wetness already flooding her panties, his cock twitched hardening even more. 

"Buffy, maybe we should slow down."

Her eyes popped back open to look into his, but even as the words left his lips, his fingers found her entrance. Slowly he inserted one as he stared deeply back at her, she couldn't contain the moan that escaped her or stop her body from clenching around him. Then just as slowly he removed his finger, inch by inch until she was completely empty once again.

"It's not nice to tease." Pouting Buffy stuck out her lower lip, which Angel quickly sucked between his own.

His fingers teased her entrance once again, not quite entering her but driving her crazy none the less. She was not beyond begging, at this point there was no way she could function if he left her like this.

Tracing the outside of her folds until he reached her clit, he circled the small nub intent on driving her mad.

"But it's been so long, teasing you is my favorite part." Her hips rocked against his hand, her body was pleading with him for more. 

Unable to deny her any longer, he shifted his hand so that his thumb was applying pressure directly where she needed it. 

Immediately the sound of Buffy’s moans filled the room, and if he hadn't had 250 plus years of experience behind him he would have came right then.

She was incoherent but still he knew she needed more to send her over the edge. Teasingly he gently pushed a digit back into her tight channel, her entire body shook anticipation.

A fever was pulsing through her, every muscle was taught, every breath was heavy, she couldn’t' even form a complete thought. Release was imminent, she could almost see the stars begin to explode. 

Then there was nothing, the weight of Angel disappeared. Opening her eyes, she saw Angel grasp at something and with unnatural speed threw some article of clothing over her bare chest. Confused, Buffy opened her mouth to speak when she heard an all too familiar voice from behind her.

"Whoa! Big Guy, put some clothes on, lock a door, hang a white rag. Jesus, I think I'm going to be sick."


	5. Chapter 5

“Faith!” Angel growled, clearly displeased at the interruption. 

“Did you need something?” Buffy’s legs were still wrapped around his waist, thankfully concealing his raging hard on. The demon inside him was screaming at him to snap her neck, anything to make her disappear so he could resume things with Buffy. 

Unable to contain her laughter Faith turned so that her back was to them. “Sorry Big Guy, I was just coming to give you a heads up… Uhh, Nina's downstairs.”

Angel felt Buffy's legs tense around him , before slowly releasing the hold they had on him. Glancing down he briefly met her eyes, he had completely forgotten about his earlier plans with Nina. Cursing under his breath, he grabbed Buffy's hand, unsure of what to say. 

“Thanks Faith, let her know I’ll be down in a few minutes.” 

Faith still unable to contain her laughter, walked out the door, but not before twisting one of the locks. Angel made a mental note to have those self locking doors installed Lorne had suggested.

Buffy sat up, holding Angel’s shirt up to her chest. Embarrassment flooded through her, she couldn’t believe she had let things go that far. 

“I’m sorry Angel, the curse…” Angel shook his head interrupting her, “Is not an issue.”. 

Buffy’s mouth was gaping, her brain must not be functioning properly. “I'm sorry, I thought you just said the curse was not an issue.”

Angel stood, spotting her shirt hanging off the corner of the couch he grabbed it handing it back to her. This was not the way he had envisioned this conversation, “I did.”. 

Angel shrugged his own shirt back on before sitting back on the couch to face her once again.

“One of my conditions taking this position was to have my soul bound. I couldn’t risk something happening, and Angelus being handed all of this power.” 

Buffy couldn’t believe he had kept something like from her. Perhaps he really had moved on, how must she have looked throwing herself at him like this. Fighting back tears she nodded her head in understanding. 

“Well congratulations, I wish you and Nancy all the happiness.” Snapping her bra back into place, she quickly pulled her shirt back over her head. 

“Buffy, it’s not like that. I was going to tell you when I was in Sunnydale, but you kept talking about Spike, and I didn’t know how to bring it up.”

Needing to put some distance between them Buffy stood, anger was quickly taking control of her. 

“So you’ve tested it then, I mean you and her, no Angelus?”

Angel eyed her warily, he really did not want to answer that question. “Well if you’re asking if we’ve had sex, then I won’t lie to you Buffy. We have.” 

She felt as though he had punched her straight in the gut, Angel kissing another girl, going on dates she could handle. But this, no she couldn’t deal with this. She wasn’t suppose to have to deal with this ever, damnt. 

“I knew coming here was a mistake.” How could their night have come to this, one second she’s nearly begging him to make love to her, and the next their discussing him fucking another woman.

“Your not being fare Buffy, you’ve been with how many guys since we split up?”

He was right and she knew it, but isn’t that what he had told her to do? She thought all this time that he wasn’t able to have sex, and now all of the sudden she was being forced to imagine him inside someone else. That thought was just too much for her to bare. 

“You know what? You’re right, and that means that I should go. Besides your girlfriends waiting.” Buffy grabbed her bag, and turned to leave. 

The demon inside him was howling, screaming at him to stop her. Grabbing the closest thing to him, he picked up an 18th century vase, hurling it and watching it shatter just as the door slammed.


	6. Chapter 6

Angel had no idea what he was going to say to Nina, or how he was going to make things right with Buffy. Hell he wasn’t even sure which should be his priority at the moment. 

Nina was great, they had chemistry. Their relationship was still in its infancy, but it had potential. Buffy on the other hand, well she was Buffy. His entire existence circled back to that woman. No one would ever compare to her, but he wasn’t even sure where they stood, or how she felt about him. Sure they had nearly fucked each other’s brains out, but sexual desire was never one of their issues. 

Walking over to his personal elevator he punched the button that would take him down to his office. He still wasn't sure what he was going to say when the doors opened to a tearful Nina staring back at him, it was in that moment he realized there was nothing to say. 

“Vitto's isn’t exactly casual Angel.” She was obviously upset, and briefly he wondered if Buffy had somehow made it down here to speak with her. 

“No, it isn’t. Listen Nina, there’s a lot going on here. It’s probably best if I stay in tonight.” Nina blew out a long breath, leaning back against his desk, never breaking eye contact.

“Lots going on with Betty, or lots going on with work?” Angel smirked , he would never understand a woman’s pettiness. 

“Buffy, and if I’m being honest, both.” Angel made his way over to where Nina was leaned against his desk, once beside her, he took one of her hands into his own. 

“I don’t want to hurt you. Trust me it was never my intention for her to show up here, after Rome I had pretty much come to the conclusion that everything between her and I was in the past.” 

Gently taking her hand from his Nina turned to face him head on. “And now your not so sure?” 

“No, but I want you to know that whatever happens with us. You can always come here, you will always be safe here.” 

A small smile formed on her lips “You’re a good guy Angel, hopefully she realizes that.” With that she turned and walked away. 

Once the door clicked shut, Angels head fell. He needed a drink, luckily he knew just the place to go. 

…..

Angel stood outside of Spike’s door, he could hear voices, but due to Spikes horrible rendition of White Wedding he couldn’t make the others out. After knocking for God knows how long, Angel finally gave up and opened the door. 

Inside the apartment Buffy, Faith, and Spike sat around his kitchen table. There were various bottles of liquor scattered across the room, and some sort of poker game seemed to be going on. All three sets of eyes fell on him as he entered.

“Hey Big Guy, want to get in on this?” Faith gestured towards the stack of poker chips on the table. 

“What are we betting?” Angel grabbed one of the fold out chairs from next to the fridge. Purposely placing it directly across from Buffy. 

“Where’s your girl?”

She was clearly intoxicated, but at least she was speaking to him. “Sitting on the other side of this table.” 

Blushing Buffy pushed another stack of chips towards the center of the table. “I always knew there was something going on between you and Spike.” 

Spike choked on the joint he was smoking. “Bloody Hell love, don’t bring me into this. I’ll have to hurt Nancy Boy here’s feelings.” 

Angel smirked handing Spike a fifty dollar bill, “Deal me in.”.

Some time later, Buffy wasn’t sure how much time had passed, she rarely drink so her tolerance was not something to be bragged about. The room was beginning to spin, excusing herself she made her way to the restroom. Splashing water on her face in an attempt to sober, she was going to regret this tomorrow. 

On her way back to the table she noticed Faith and Spike had moved outside to the patio. She thought briefly about joining them, before strong arms encircled her waist pulling her down to sit. 

“Come home with me.” Angel whispered into her ear, leave it to him, purposely weakening her resolve. 

“I don’t know Angel, alcohol plus you equals a very needy Buffy.” Angel reached up to smooth her hair behind he ear, “Let me worry about that tonight, we can talk tomorrow.” 

Buffy wrapped her hands around his neck and began gently scratching the hairs at the nape of his neck. “Okay.”

After telling Spike and Faith goodnight, Buffy followed Angel up to his apartment. Apparently one of the perks of running the largest law firm in the country was having all of your friends live in the same building. 

…

Once inside Buffy found herself wishing for another drink, awkwardness wasn't something she was use too when it came to Angel. Then again she also wasn’t use to going home with him after a night of drinking. 

“Sooo, this is weird.” Angel glanced at her from across the room, a small laugh escaped him. Walking over to where she stood he reached out a hand, “Come here.”.

He lead Buffy into what she assumed was his bedroom, a large bed stood in front of a wall of floor to ceiling windows. You could see the entire city below them. “Oh my god. Angel, this is beautiful.” 

Angel watched in fascination as Buffy walked over to window. “It is.”. He replied, though it wasn’t the city he was referring too. 

Angel rid himself of his shirt and pants, remaining only in his boxers when he pulled the heavy comforter back on his bed. Buffy turned back around and had to stop the gasp that nearly escaped her. 

They of course had boundaries when he came back in Sunnydale, and one of those was that he always stayed half clothed. Even nights when she slept over he always slept in his pants, seeing him now, like this, she was reminded just how much she had really missed him. 

Slowly she walked towards the opposite side of the bed, she was still wearing the same clothes from earlier, though they now reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. 

Angel watched her approach, his mouth went dry as he watched her slowly step out of her green sweats. The t-shirt she was wearing barely covered her black lace panties, teasing him with glances of what lay beneath. 

Taking a deep breath Angel climbed into the bed. Buffy soon followed, scooting all the way over to him, draping her leg over his. Her head cradled against his chest, as she began tracing small circles across his chest. 

“I’ve missed you.” He barely heard her whisper against him. Shifting, he grabbed her thigh, pulling her over so she was straddling him. 

“Angel, maybe we shouldn’t…” Angel pressed his lips against hers, silencing whatever she was about to say. 

The need for oxygen caused Buffy to be the first to break the kiss, sitting up she struggled to form a coherent thought. 

She couldn’t believe this was really happening, too much had happened in the last twenty-four hours. Her brain was struggling to keep up, suddenly she found herself wishing she were sober. 

Angels hands were resting on her hips, slowly guiding her back and forth over his growing erection. Her hair having long ago fallen down, draped around her, tickling his chest whenever she leaned over him.

The alcohol giving her a sense of false courage, Buffy grasped the ends of her shirt, pulling it over her head. It was Angels turn to be memorized, he rarely let himself remember her true beauty. Gently cupping her lace covered breast, he lightly pinched her nipple through the fabric. 

Buffy arched into has palm, she needed more. Her body still hadn’t forgiven him for its earlier assault. Angel quickly unfastened her bra, tossing it to the side. Her breast spilled free, her taught pink nipples begging for his attention. 

Buffy rocked harder against him, attempting to relieve the ache building between legs. Angel first sucked one nipple into his mouth followed by the other, trying his best to give both equal attention. 

Grabbing his head Buffy pull him away, crushing her lips to his. Their tongues immediately began a fight for dominance. It was only when she felt Angels teasing strokes over her panties that she relented, breaking away unable to contain her moans. 

“Angelll.” She whined, hadn’t there been enough teasing this morning? 

Flipping them over, so that he was cradled between her thighs, Angel began leaving a trail of kisses down her body. Beginning at ear, he took his time making his way first down her neck, then over her breasts, but when he made it to her stomach Buffy couldn’t help the giggles that erupted. 

Hooking his thumbs into the side of her panties, he inched them down over her hips and off her thighs, discarding them at the end of the bed. Taking a moment he looked over naked form, engraining every detail into his memory. 

“You’re exquisite.” 

A blush began to form over her body under his stare, using his hands to spread her thighs , he settled himself back between here thighs. The only thing separating them, the thin material of his boxers. 

Buffy's hands ran over his arms, and down his chest until she reached the top of his boxers. Sliding one hand inside she gripped his aching cock, causing a moan to escape Angel. This had been one of the things that had been forbidden after his return from Hell. One of the things they most fought over, he was allowed to touch her, but he couldn’t handle her touching him. 

Gently she slid her hand up and down his length stroking him until she felt a bead of moisture seep out his tip. As if he could read her mind Angel gently bit his mark on her neck. 

“If you keep that up, this is going to be over before it starts.” 

Smiling Buffy slowly removed her hand, but not before stroking him one last time. Pushing on the edge of his boxers, Angel helped her push them down, until he was able to kick them off. 

“Look at me.” Buffy opened her eyes, she could feel the length of him just outside her entrance, teasing her. 

Resting his forehead against hers, Angel looked deeply into her eyes. 

“Always.” 

His hard length pushed inside her folds until he was completely embedded. All air escaped her, the feel of him inside her again was indescribable. For the first time in a very long time, she felt right, like things were exactly how they were suppose to be. 

Angel held still, both to give her body time to adjust and to give his a moment to calm down. Her warmth was flooding him, unable to stay still any longer, he slowly slid out of her until only his head remained, slamming back into tight channel, he knew this wasn’t going to the drawn out experience he had imagined. 

….

The Oracle’s watched the coupling of the Warriors from a distance. This was a reunion they had long been expecting, though the male Oracle did not agree with what was to be done.

“We should not interfere, this is beyond their understanding.” He urged the female to rethink her decision, meddling in the lives of these beings was beneath them. 

“What is done, can not be undone.”


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy woke to find herself wrapped in Angel’s strong arms, her back pressed to his chest, his arousal taunting her entrance. Smiling to herself, the memories of the previous night came flooding back. She had lost count how many times they had made love, her body ached, but still she craved more of him. 

Angel knew he should let her sleep, but laying in his arms like this, she was just too tempting. Shifting his body he aligned himself with her entrance, and with one swift motion he fully sheathed himself within her warmth. 

In contrast to the previous night they moved slowly, relishing ever movement, every touch. They each came with the whisper of the others name on their lips. Afterwards they lay comfortably in silence, their bodies still connected, basking in each other’s presence. 

“I don’t want this to end.” Buffy whispered over her shoulder, as she gripped Angels hand between her own. 

“Shhh, it doesn’t have too.” Angel wasn’t sure he would ever be capable of walking away from this again, from her. 

“Promise we can make this work.” Buffy demanded though a voice thick with unshed tears.

“We will.” Angel couldn’t bare to see her cry, he began gently sucking on the scar he had left behind years earlier. 

“Well isn’t this sweet.” 

Buffy shrieked while Angel yanked the covers so that their bodies were concealed. 

Angel looked over to the unwelcomed guest growling . “Damnt Eve, I told you to stay out.” 

Eve grinned, allowing her eyes to rake over Buffy from head to toe. “The seniors partners aren’t happy that you missed the meeting this morning.” 

Angel raked a hand through his hair, glancing at the clock it read 11:03. Apparently they had gotten more sleep than he thought last night. 

“Get out Eve.”

Eve smiled, nodding her head towards Buffy. “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your new.. friend?”

Buffy looked from Angel and back to Eve, using her elbow to prop herself up , she eyed the intruder suspiciously. 

“Always so rude, and terrible with introductions. I’m Eve.” Eve stuck out her hand as though she actually expected Buffy to shake it. 

Confused Buffy wasn’t sure what was going on, or who this person was. She had appeared out of no where, but looked too corporeal to be a ghost. 

“Buffy, just ignore her.” Angel instructed, clearly irritated.

“Buffy, as in the Slayer? Well this is an interesting twist.” The wheels in Eve’s head began to spin, the senior partners would not be happy about this. 

From beside her Buffy could hear a low growl coming from Angel, “OUT!” Angel roared.

Throwing her hands up in surrender, Eve turned around to leave but before she reached the door she looked back over her shoulder. 

“Make sure you hum, he enjoys that.”

Reaching for the object closest to him, Angel grabbed the alarm next to his bed, hurling it just as Eve disappeared through the door. 

“Is there anyone here you haven’t had sex with?” 

Angel groaned, this was not a conversation he wanted to have. Especially not while he was still inside of her. “I didn’t mean too.”

Buffy’s head tilted to the side, “How did you not mean too exactly? I mean did you trip and fall naked?” Angel shifted, tightening his hold on her, pulling her closer against him. 

Nuzzling her ear he whispered, “It was a spell gone wrong, she’s my liaison to the Senior Partners.”

His attempt to distract her was working, Buffy could feel him hardening inside of her. She began slightly moving her hips up and down, “What meeting was she talking about?”.

Angel couldn’t focus, his body had began meeting her small thrust, creating a rhythm he yearned to increase. “The Mayor of Los Angeles had wanted to go over the last months Vampire attacks in the city. I’ll have Harmony reschedule.” 

Briefly Buffy wondered if all of California’s political system was aware of the Demon population. Grinding her hips down on him, granted her a moan from Angel. 

“Does she hum too?” Buffy rolled forward, causing Angel to slip out of her. 

Angel reacted too slow to stop her, as Buffy grabbed the sheet, wrapping it around her as she stood. 

“You can’t be serious Buffy, I told you it was a spell.” 

Buffy knew she was being ridiculous, she wasn’t actually mad at him, but she would never be okay with his one night stand randomly showing up at the foot of the bed. Deciding then that she would make him suffer, the only way she knew how. 

“Does she always just show up like that? In your bedroom?” 

Angel gripped the back of his neck, the last thing he wanted to do was fight with Buffy. His cock ached, the Demon inside him screaming for its mate. “Please, I need you.” 

Buffy almost gave in right then, how was she suppose to resist him when he was basically begging, slowly she began to let the sheet slide down her body until her breast nearly spilled out.

Leaning over to him, she whispered, “Do you know what I need? A shower.” 

Buffy turned giggling, making her way to the shower, she had nearly made it through the door when she was grabbed from behind and pushed against the wall. 

Angel’s lips descended on hers, kissing her with enough force to leave bruises had she not been a slayer. Pinning both of her hands above their heads, he finally released her mouth continuing his assault down her neck. 

Her plan was backfiring, she wasn’t suppose to give in so easily. “Shower.” Angel smiled against her skin, he knew she was close to giving in. 

Suddenly Angel was pushed back, damn slayer strength, he had almost forgotten how powerful she could be. 

“You can join me if you want, but NO TOUCHING.” 

Buffy side stepped him, letting the sheet fall as she walked to shower and adjusted the temperature. 

Angel was beginning to understand her game, he'd play but he'd be damned if he let her win. 

Watching as she stepped in the shower, he waited for her back to be turned, before stepping in behind her. Grabbing the loofah from her hands, Angel gently began massaging her, working the soap down her body. 

Buffy could feel his erection rub against her back, she struggled to keep from leaning into him. Angel’s hands abandoning the loofah, reached around to massage her breast. Unable to contain herself Buffy arched into his palms, silently begging for more. 

She was breaking, he knew it wouldn’t be long before she gave in and stopped this silly charade. Slowly stepping forward, he turned Buffy so that they were face to face.

“No more bedroom visits, I’ll make it clear.” 

Biting her lower lip, Buffy tried to stop herself from smiling. Reaching down, she laced her fingers around him stroking gently. 

“Any other happiness testers I should know about?” 

Angel grinned, grabbing her by the ass he lifted her, urging her to wrap her legs around him. “You’re the only person whose made me happy in over two hundred years.” 

Buffy’s back was now flush against the tiled wall, she could feel him teasing her entrance, silently begging for permission. 

“I love you.” 

Those three words were here undoing, she would never love anything on this Earth as much as she loved him. 

Nodding her head, she silently granted him permission, “I love you.”.

Angel let out a breath of relief, his body already craving her warmth. At that moment he had no idea how he'd survived the last five years without her. 

He was positioning himself to enter her when he paused after hearing someone enter the apartment. 

“Angel, Yo man it’s after noon, you up?”

On their way to the shower, they had neglected to shut the door, and unfortunately the shower was fully visible from the bedroom. Gunn was going to get an eye full if he came to wake Angel, frustrated Angel gently sat Buffy legs back on the ground. Stepping out of the shower he grabbed a towel, reminding himself once again to have those new locks installed.


	8. Chapter 8

After Angel had spoken with Gunn, he returned to find Buffy dressed in the same clothes from the day before, drying her hair with a towel. 

“Everything okay?”

Nodding, Angel made his way to the closet. Frustration coursed through him, sometimes the responsibility of running Hell Incorporated weighed on him. Grabbing a black button up, he slipped it on, working the buttons he looked back over to Buffy.

Even dressed in her smoke filled clothes, she was the definition of perfection. He still couldn’t believe the past twenty four hours really happened, he kept expecting to wake up alone in his bed. 

Buffy blushed under his scrutinate stare, “Well I was going to go change and find Faith, she wanted to hit up the mall before we have to leave. Let’s just say the shopping selection in Ohio is seriously lacking.”

Angel’s eyes had been trailing down her body, but when she mentioned leaving, his gaze quickly jumped back to hers. 

“When is your flight?” 

Stepping forward, Buffy reached out and took over the task of buttoning his shirt. The more clothes they had on, the better their chances of making it out of the bedroom. 

“Tomorrow." 

The thought of leaving had her oddly emotional, as hard as she tried, she couldn’t stop the tears from forming. 

“Hey, it’s okay. We’re going to make this work.”

Angel held her to him, tucking her head under his chin, he wrapped his strong arms around her. 

“Find Faith, go shopping. Tonight we’ll talk, figure everything out.” 

Nodding her head against him, Buffy took a deep breath, calming herself. Tilting her head, she looked up, pressing her lips to his. 

Their kiss quickly escalating, Angel found himself slowly backing her towards the bed. When the back her knees came into contact with the mattress, Buffy broke away gasping. 

“You have to go to work.” Though, even as she spoke the words, her hands lowered, stroking him through his slacks.

Angel groaned, his cock throbbed, he hadn’t dealt with a case of blue balls like this since Sunnydale. Kissing her one last time, he turned away unable to face her. 

“Take one of the cars in the garage, come by the office before you leave, I’ll give you one of my cards.” 

Buffy smiled , wrapping her arms around him from behind. “Thank You.” 

“You’re Welcome.”

“Oh and Buffy… Let Faith drive.” 

.....

After Buffy had changed , she set out looking for Faith, already knowing she was going to get an earful once she found her. As she wandered the halls, her mind was spinning. 

The past twenty-four hours had been nearly incomprehensible, she couldn’t believe everything with Angel had actually happened. She felt like she was stuck in a dream, and she was terrified to wake up. 

She had never loved anyone as much as she had him, but with that came pain. There wasn’t a person on this Earth that could hurt her the way he could, the way he had.

Unable to find Faith after checking the whole two places she knew of, Buffy made her way to Angels office. Maybe he had like an intercom system or something she could use to find her. 

Buffy stepped off the elevator and came face to face with what could only be described as the demon version of Elton John. 

“Oh my, honey your Aura is absolutely screaming. You must be the reason our boy in there is acting like Dictator of the West.” 

Buffy was seriously confused, was he referring to Angel? What did he mean by her aura, “Umm, I’m sorry. Who are you?”.

She may not have sang, but Lorne was picking up some serious vibes just from the sound of her voice. There was no doubt her destiny was intertwined with Angels, their souls were basically part of the same wave length. 

Immediately Lorne’s heart ached for the girl, she carried so much pain for someone so young. Reaching out, Lorne grabbed her hand in his, squeezing it gently. 

“Name’s Lorne sweet cheeks, and something tells me that yours is Buffy. But you will have to forgive me, I must run, I have a meeting with Madonna in five. Perhaps later we can have a chat, people tell me I make a killer Mai Tai.” Kissing her hand, Lorne stepped around her, and into the elevator. 

Stunned Buffy wasn’t sure what to think, though her thoughts were quickly diverted when she spotted a familiar brunette through the window to Angels office. 

Ignoring Harmony, Buffy walked straight to the door turning the handle to step inside. Angel sat behind his desk talking to Faith, who was lounging on the sofa in his office. They seemed so comfortable in each other’s presence, Angel even seemed to be laughing at something she had said. 

For a brief moment a pang of jealousy shot through her, “Hey B, late night ?”. Faith questioned smiling. 

Glancing between the two, Buffy wasn’t sure how to respond. Had Angel really been discussing last night with her? As if he read her mind, Angel stood clearing his throat. 

“Faith was just telling me about Spikes attempt to cook a blooming onion. Apparently, I need to have more fire alarms installed.”

Buffy walked up to where Angel stood behind his desk, mere inches separated them, Buffy had to tilt her head back just to look at him. 

“Is Elton John a demon?”

Angel wasn’t sure he heard her correctly, who was Elton John , and why would he know if he were a demon. 

“Demon, green, wearing a suit, he asked me to sing for him.” 

Realization dawned on Angel, “Lorne. He reads destinies if you sing. He use to run Caratas, a demon bar, before I put him in charge of the entertainment division.” 

“Oh.” 

Angel sat back down, tugging Buffy’s hand, he pulled her into his lap. 

“Awe, look at you two. Kind of makes me want to gag.”

Buffy blushed, she certainly wasn’t used to public displays of affection, especially not when it came to Angel. 

Faith stood from the couch she had been laying on, “Well for what it’s worth, you have my vote. Frankly, it sucks when your best friends refuse to speak the others name.”.

Looking up from tracing circles on Angel’s hand, Buffy found herself once again fighting off tears. 

“Thank You.”

Angel tightened his arms around her, pulling her to him, he placed a single kiss on her cheek.

A small laugh escaped Buffy, as she wiped away unshed tears. “Okay, now that Buffy’s emotions are in check, we're going to go shopping.” 

Using his free hand, Angel opened the drawer on his desk, pulling out a credit card he attempted to give it to Buffy. 

“Angel, I’m not using your credit card.” He knew she was going to put up a fight about this, good thing he had already spoken to Faith.

Handing the card out to her, Faith took it without hesitation, slipping it into her back pocket.

In mock irritation Buffy threw her hands in the air while standing. “Oh my God, you two are impossible.”

Angel stood turning Buffy, trapping her between him and the desk. “Be careful.” 

Nodding her head, Buffy brushed her nose along his. “Always.”

Capturing her lips with his, it took all the strength he had to break away. 

Faith winked at Angel, “Don’t worry big guy, I always keep her warm for you.”.

.....

 

Hours had passed, Angel sat in his office speaking with Hamilton, another liaison to the Senior Partners. He had to be careful, especially with Buffy here if he wanted to stay under his radar and infiltrate the Black Thorn. 

“…And the Slayers, what are your plans with them?” Angel knew he must answer carefully, he certainly didn’t need Hamilton going after Buffy or Faith. 

“Not an issue, they suspect nothing. Besides they're scheduled to fly out tomorrow.” 

Wesley suddenly appeared in the doorway, Angels attention turned to him, silently questioning his presence. 

“What's up Wes? We’re kind of in the middle of something.”

“Actually, I needed to speak to you for a moment… Alone.” Hamilton was not to be trusted as far as Wesley was concerned. 

“It can wait.” Angel instructed rather forcefully. 

Wes was taken back, it wasn’t like Angel to dismiss him so easily. Angel hadn’t been himself recently, and it was beginning to disturb him.

“Yes. Of course, my apologies.” Wesley backed out of the office, something was going on and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. 

.....

They had shopped until their feet ached, Buffy wasn’t sure she could survive another store. So when Faith suggested they leave to grab dinner Buffy didn’t hesitate to agree. 

Sitting in a Café off Sunset, Buffy listened as Faith rambled on about how much she loved Los Angeles. Which was weird considering this was where she was incarcerated for over three years. 

A chill ran through her, looking outside the window, Buffy searched for the cause. Shocked she spotted Angel across the street, sitting on a bench talking to none other than Nina. 

Faith noticing Buffy was distracted, followed her line of sight. “B, wait… I’m sure it’s not what it looks like.”

Her pulse quickened, what reason could he possibly have to be meeting with her. Buffy continued watching until Angel left, leaving Nina alone holding an envelope that he had given her. 

.....

 

Angel had returned to the office only to be bombarded by his friends. They blamed him not only for Fred’s death, but they also believed he had switched sides. He only hoped that the Senior Partners were just as convinced.

He had left earlier and met with Nina. Despite Buffy’s return to his life, he couldn’t allow her to stay in L.A. knowing the danger she was in. So he gave her three plane tickets, to ensure her and her family’s safety. It was the least he could do, after leading her on these past few months.

Tense with worry about the upcoming days, he was glad to have at least one more night with Buffy. He couldn’t reveal his plan to anyone before she was safely back in Ohio. He wouldn’t risk anyone involving her, when he wasn’t even sure he would make it out alive.


	9. Chapter 9

Buffy stood outside Angels door debating whether or not she should knock, when suddenly the door opened revealing a shirtless Angel. 

“Buffy."

She wasn’t sure how to react, was he planning on telling her about his little meet up? 

“Hey, can we talk?”

This certainly wasn’t the reception he had been expecting, stepping aside he motioned for her to enter. 

Once she was inside he wasted no time pulling her to him, “I missed you.”. 

Buffy eyed him warily, “Did you? Because it sure didn’t seem that way when you were on your date.”. 

Completely distracted Angel had begun kissing his way down her neck when the realization dawned on him. He didn’t know how she knew he had met with Nina, but he had to think quick. He couldn’t give her any indication that something was wrong. 

“It wasn’t a date, I met her to give her some information Wes found on Werewolf transformation.” 

He hated lying to her, but at this point it seemed like his entire existence was a lie. He was lying to his friends, his office, hell sometimes he even wondered if he were lying to himself. 

Nuzzling her ear, he allowed his hands to roam over her body, as he whispered in her ear. “I love you." 

Buffy could tell he was keeping something from her, he wasn’t nearly as good of a liar as he thought. Though he was doing an excellent job at distracting her from that fact. 

“I’ve imagined being inside of you all day.” 

Buffy could feel his hard length pressing into her stomach, he was making it very difficult to think. 

“We're suppose to be talking, remember?” 

Angel groaned, he didn’t want to waste his last few hours with her talking. Pressing his forehead to hers, he stared at her with such intensity Buffy almost looked away. 

“Cèile, let me make love to you.”

He wasn’t playing fair, he knew what it did to her when he started whispering things in Gaelic. She wasn’t even sure what most of it meant, but she loved it none the less. 

Snaking her hands around his neck, she pulled his mouth down to meet hers. His kiss was slow, taking his time, he explored every curve of her mouth. Gently he slipped his tongue between her teeth teasingly drawing hers out. Gone was the rush of yesterday, tonight he planned to show her just how much she meant to him. 

Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist as he spun them around, sitting her on the edge of the kitchen counter. Angels hand slid down her hips , kneading her flesh as they went. When he reached the end of the sundress she was wearing, he slowly began pushing the material back up.

Teasingly Angels hands stroked up her inner thighs, almost touching, but never quite reaching the place she craved him most. Kissing her lips one last time, he slowly broke away and dropped to his knees. 

Nestled between her thighs, Angel slowly spread her thighs, her scent was intoxicating. Beginning at her knee, he left a trail of soft kisses all the way up to the crevice of her thigh. Placing a single kiss on top of her silky black thong, he kissed his way down and back up her other thigh. 

Buffy shook in anticipation, her hands raking through his spikey brown hair, she wanted nothing more than to pull him right where she needed him. Allowing her sandals to slide off her feet, she moved her hands to the counter behind her. Resting her weight on her elbows, she couldn’t stop her hips from rising off the counters surface. 

Hooking his thumbs in her panties, he slowly pulled them over her hips, revealing her dripping sex. Angel watched as one of his fingers disappeared inside of her wet folds, he worked her until she was meeting his thrust, silently begging for more. Relenting Angel added a second finger, which elicited a moan from Buffy. 

His lips felt like they were everywhere, except where she wanted him most. He raised her dress further, leaving a trail of kisses over her abdomen. “Pleassse.” She begged as he continued to work her with his hand. 

Feeling sorry for her, Angel began tracing her outer folds with his tongue. His teasing persisted until every muscle in her body was wound tight, her knuckles white from their grip on the counter. “Angel, I need. Please. Oh God. I cant. Angel, I love you.” 

Once again, it was those three words that did it. He couldn’t deny her any longer, giving in Angel gently ran his tongue back and forth over her clit before lightly taking it between his teeth. 

She came without a sound, her body shook as her orgasm over took her. She wasn’t even sure she was breathing, warmth flooded her body. Even as she began to float back to reality, tiny tremors continued to run through her. 

When it became too much, Buffy struggled to sit up as she attempted to pull Angels head from between her thighs. With a growl Angel rose from his knees, in full game face. Without hesitation Buffy grabbed him, pulling his face down to hers.

While kissing him she softly ran her tongue over each of his fangs, which caused a gentle purr to form in Angels chest. Buffy's hands found his belt, and began to work the buckle as Angel yanked at her dress, shredding it off of her.

His cock pulsed, any moment now he was sure the zipper would burst. Breaking the kiss, he turned his head in an effort to calm himself, he hadn’t meant to let the demon slip. 

“Angel, stop. I want all of you.” With blunt teeth Buffy bit down on his neck. Angel couldn’t take it anymore, crushing his lips to hers once again, he could taste the metallic fluid of his mate. 

Finally ridding him of his belt, Buffy quickly unbuttoned his pants and worked his down. His cock sprang free, moisture already accumulating at his tip. Taking him in her hands, Buffy stroked him firmly with one hand, while she cupped his balls in the other. 

“Buffy, love. Slow down.” 

Leaning forward, Buffy slowly slid off the counter. He had only ever let her do this a handful of times, claiming it was too much for him to bare. Buffy sank down until her mouth was level with him, slowly guiding him to hers lips, she used her tongue to circle his head. 

Angel groaned, using one hand he gripped the back of her head, while the other held onto the counter behind her, steadying himself. It took all of his strength not to ram himself into her hot mouth. 

Unexpectedly, Buffy took all of him in her mouth and down her throat. Fighting the urge to get Buffy held still until her need for air became overpowering. Slowly she released him one centimeter at a time. 

Angel couldn’t take it, he needed to be inside her right now, he couldn’t wait a second longer. Gripping her by the arms, he yanked her to her feet. Startled, Buffy went to protest but was cut off by Angels crushing kiss. Lifting her feet from the ground Angel backed them into the first solid wall he could find.

Buffy raised her legs, locking them around his waist. Angel positioned himself at her entrance, filling her with one swift stroke.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that night, after they had made it to the bedroom, Buffy lay awake with her head cradled against Angel’s chest. She still couldn't believe that any of this was real, that they were finally able to love one another without consequence. 

The reality of the situation catching up to her, she wasn’t sure how she would leave him tomorrow. Unable to stop them, silent tears began to down her cheeks. 

Angel woke finding her sobbing in his arms, confused he turned so that they were facing. Wrapping is arms around her, he pulled her against him, resting his chin on her head. 

“Shhh, baby. Talk to me, what’s wrong?” 

Angel gently stroked her back, tracing the outline of her spine. “Everything’s going to be okay, please don’t cry.” He had forgotten how much it hurt him to see her upset. 

“What are we doing Angel? How are we suppose to make this work? You’re running Hell Incorporated, and I’m stuck on another Hellmouth in Ohio. It’s barely been a day and already I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” 

Angels heart ached, how he wished he could just tell her everything but he couldn’t risk her life too. Not again. Scooting down he placed his nose level with hers, “I have a plan Buffy, I can’t go into details yet, but you have to trust me.”. 

Buffy knew he was planning something, she had overheard Wesley talking to Spike after her and Faith had gotten back. Apparently, his friends were beginning to question his motives. “See, this is what I’m talking about. If we want this to work we're going to have to be honest with each other.”

Angel rolled them so she was underneath him, “Buffy I'm being as honest as I can, I’m not lying to you. There are some things going on here, but for now I have them under control. Besides if I need back-up I’m pretty sure I know who to call.”.

Placing gentle kisses down the side of her cheek, he felt his cock begin to stir. Dipping his, head used his tongue to begin gently tracing his mark on her neck. “So what, I go back to Cleveland and we schedule a visit?” 

Angel smiled against the scar tissue, “Yes, we figure it out. One of the pluses of running Hell Inc. is that it comes with its own personal jet. I can make it to Ohio in less than an hour.”. Turning her head to allow him better access, Buffy shifted her hips searching for his hard length. 

“Tuesday then?” 

Distracted he angled his hips so that he lay at her entrance taunting her, “Tomorrow is Tuesday.”. Sticking out her lower lip she pouted, “Please.”. There was no way he could follow her to Ohio tomorrow, he was trying to keep her off the Senior Partners radar. 

She was circling her hips, the tip of him dipping in and out of her slick channel, driving him to the brink of sanity. “I can’t, but soon. I promise.”

Angel was quickly loosing focus, all he could think about was burying himself deep inside her wet heat. Meeting her pace, he gently began slipping further inside her with slow shallow thrust. 

“But you'll call me? I mean, we'll talk?” 

His chest tightened, he hated that she was so insecure in his feelings for her. Capturing her lips, he didn’t relent until she was gasping for breath, “Baby.” he groaned exasperated. “I am never letting you go again.” 

Bringing her hands around his neck, she held him close as she rocked her body onto his. When she had finally taken all of him inside her, they paused, each trying to hold onto the moment. This time was different than the times before, every second was savored, they relished each touch, committing it to memory. There was no rush, no desperation, no longer consumed by lust, this was their souls reconnecting. This was making love. 

.....

 

Morning came far too soon, it had taken every ounce of will power she had to crawl out of Angels bed and get ready. Luckily he had followed her to the shower, apparently he wasn’t ready for their lovemaking to end either. 

Afterwards when they were dressed, Buffy couldn’t find her sandals from the night before. Thinking perhaps Angel had placed them in the closet she reached for the door but it wouldn’t budge. Trying again, she pulled as hard as she could but the door wouldn’t open. From across the room Angel saw her struggling, walking over he grabbed the nob pulling the door open with ease. 

“Are you okay?” 

Confused she nodded her head. “Ya, it must have been jammed. I’m probably just tired.” 

Angel eyed her suspiciously for a moment, before nodding his head in agreement. They hadn’t exactly gotten much sleep the last couple of nights. 

“Tadaaa.” Buffy reemerged from his closet holding the shoes she had been searching for, slipping them on her feet she checked the time. They were cutting it close, she needed to find Faith if they didn’t leave soon they would miss their flight. 

“Your sure you don’t want to take the jet? All I have to do is make a phone call and it will be ready for you.” Buffy blushed, she wasn’t sure she would ever be accustomed to such a luxury. 

“No, not this time. I mean what’s the good of a private jet if you don’t even get to join the mile high club? Besides, we already paid for the tickets.”

Angel groaned, she wasn’t making this easy on him. Pulling her to him, he circled his arms around her waste. “I mean Faith may be down…”

Buffy playfully shoved him before he could finish that sentence. Chuckling, Angel pressed his lips to hers. What he had intended to be a chaste kiss, soon had them both panting pressed against the wall. 

“I should probably…” This time it was Angel who cut her off, there was a battle raging inside of him, he didn’t want to let her leave. 

A knock coming from the front door, caused him to release her. “It’s probably Faith.” Buffy squeaked, slowly Angel stepped back allowing Buffy to go answer the door. 

Angel took a minute to compose himself as Faith entered. Untucking his shirt, he allowed the lapels to conceal his raging hard on. Stepping into the living room, he caught the end of their conversation. 

Walking up behind Buffy, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body against his own. 

“Cabs waiting down stairs.” 

Turning in his arms Buffy rested her head on his chest, the silence oddly comforting. Holding her to him, Angel nudged her forehead with his nose, causing her to look up.

“So we’ll talk soon?”

Angel pressed his lips to hers, once again the world faded, all that existed was the two of them. Faith cleared her throat, reminding them that they weren’t alone. 

“Umm Angel, I’m pretty sure she still needs to breath.”

Angel was the first to break away, “I’ll call you tonight.”. 

Nodding softly, she placed one last kiss to his lips before turning to grab her bag from Faith. 

“What, no love?” Angel smiled as Faith threw her arms around his neck, he was proud of how far she had come. Returning her hug, he winked at Buffy as Faith whispered in his ear. “Don’t stress, I’ve got her back.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like Authors notes as I feel they disrupt the flow of the story. However, I've received a couple messages and need to clear up a little confusion.
> 
> I'm 99% sure I am not going to include Connor in this story. I've always imagined including him as part of it , but his presence really wouldn't add any substance in this world. I feel like I should apologize for this, as it is one of my biggest pet peeves as a reader when someone writes an entire character out of existence. That being said Joss basically did the same thing to Connor so I do feel less bad about it, and he will exist in other works I have planned.
> 
> Cordelia and Angel never existed as a couple in my mind, there were no romantic feelings or thoughts, etc. That pairing was so incredibly out of character for each of them, I just can not deal with it. (Sorry Cangel lovers) As a character I loved Cordy, I loved the friendship dynamic between her and Angel, and I loved her growth, but she also will not be in this story. I probably will not get into her death as it happened before this time frame, so let your imaginations run wild. ;-)
> 
> Lastly, I just wanted to say a huge Thank You to everyone that is reading and reviewing this! I had no intentions of completing this, and now I'm knee deep in an entire season rewrite :-)

Thankfully their flight had been uneventful, well if you consider being stuck on a plane for nearly four hours playing twenty questions uneventful. Faith was relentless in her quest for details, and under any other circumstance Buffy would have happily obliged. But this wasn’t some random who took her to dinner. This was Angel, and she wasn’t exactly in a sharing mood.

By the time they made back to their apartment, Buffy was exhausted, the lack of sleep over the last few days was really catching up to her. Walking up the stairs, Buffy dragged her suit case behind her. It wasn’t until Faith caught up to her, grabbing it from her hand that she realized how much she had been struggling. 

“Geez B, Angel must have really taken it out of you.” 

Following Faith into the apartment she was just about to respond when her purse began to vibrate, looking inside she was surprised to find a phone that she had never seen before. 

“Uh, Hello?”

She couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on her face when she realized who was on the other end of the line. “How was your flight?” 

Dropping her shoulder bag on top of the suit case Faith had carried up, Buffy kicked off her shoes as she made her way to her room. Sighing she ignored Faith’s questioning stare as she went. “Long.” 

Shutting the door behind her, she opened her closet in search of something. “Should have taken the jet.” Opening a box in the back of the closet she finally found what she had been searching for, pulling her dress over head she threw it in the laundry basket next to her bed. 

“Maybe you should have given me a tour of it.” She could hear Angel groan on the other end of the line, it had only been a few hours and already she ached for him. 

Angel sat in his office with the blinds closed, leaning back in his expensive leather chair he tried to block the image she was creating out of his mind. “Well there’s always next time, I just wanted to make sure you made it home.” He was desperately trying to change the subject, the last thing he needed was another case of blue balls. He needed to be focused when he met with Hamilton, he needed to ensure that she wasn’t a target. 

Buffy pulled the old black t-shirt over her head, stretched and faded from years of use, it was one of the few things she had of his. Climbing into her bed, she curled up under the covers, cradling the phone to her ear. “We did, I actually just climbed into bed.” 

Clearing his throat, Angel pushed the images of her underneath him in his bed from his mind. “Little early for bed isn’t it?” Buffy smiled into her pillow, “Someone kept me up all weekend.”. 

“Any regrets?” Angel shifted uncomfortably in his seat, reaching over to the keyboard, he let the pilot know to have the jet fueled and ready for Friday night. 

“Not a single one… Angel?” He loved the way his name sounded on her lips, “Hmm.”. 

“I love you.” 

In that moment he would have given anything to be able to walk out of Wolfram and Hart, never looking back. “I love you… Hey, why don’t you get some sleep, call me tonight.”

Pouting Buffy whined into the phone, “Mmmm, but I like talking to you.” 

“Buffy.” She wasn’t sure if he was saying her name in warning or as a plea. 

The intercom beeped, it was Harmony alerting him that Hamilton was on his way up. Having heard the interruption on the other end of the line Buffy sighed in irritation.

“Fine, but for the record I really don’t like that guy.” Angel wasn’t aware that she had met Hamilton, and made a mental note to question her about it later. 

“Me either, but I have…” 

Buffy cut him off, finishing his sentence. “To go, I know. Okay, well I guess we'll talk later.” Angel quickly exited out of the email screen on his computer, the more he could keep from Hamilton the better off he was. “Be careful.”

Closing her eyes, she briefly wondered how careful she needed to be while sleeping. “You too… Oh and Angel, thank you for the phone.”

Angel hung up the phone just as Hamilton walked through the door, “Hamilton.”. Walking over to the small bar, Angel picked up a bottle of aged whiskey, pouring two glasses. 

Hamilton closing the door behind him, walked over and sat his briefcase in the chair opposite Angel's desk. 

“So tell me Angel, how are the slayers?” 

…..

Buffy groaned as she woke up in her bed, memories from the previous days slowly trickled back. A small smile graced her face as she replayed the events in her mind. For the first time in a very long time, she felt truly happy, like the girl she use to be. 

The sun was just beginning to set when she had woken, having been days since her last patrol she woke Faith to make rounds with her. Cleveland was a lot bigger than Sunnydale, which meant that there was more ground to cover. Though luckily that also meant the demon population had more room to spread out, which seemed to result in less human fatalities. 

They made a quick sweep through two of the cemeteries, dusting four vamps between the two of them. Afterwards as they were making there way through an industrial district, Faith stopped and turned towards her. 

“You know B, bullshit aside I’m happy for you, believe me it makes my life easier that you and Angel are back together. I mean I no longer have to do the weird dodgy thing….”

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Buffy rolled her eyes. What weird dodgy thing? 

“I feel a but coming on.” 

Faith bit her lower lip, she really didn’t want to rain on her parade, but something was definitely off in L.A.. “Buttt, didn’t things seem weird to you? I mean things between Angel and his team… they were obviously strained.” 

Buffy wasn’t sure what she meant, things between Angel and Spike were tense, but then again things were always tense between those two. As for anyone else, she had kind of been too preoccupied to notice. 

“I don’t know Faith, maybe they're still adjusting to that Fred girls death.” Knowing It wasn’t that long ago that Willow was there attempting to stop Illyria from infecting her. 

“I don’t know B, Willow took Illyria back to Giles what two months ago?” Buffy knew she was pulling at threads, she too had sensed something was going on in L.A., but a part of her had hoped she was over reacting. Didn’t they deserve a break from world ending death and destruction.

“I’ll talk to him, but I’m not sure how much good it will do. I tried back in L.A., all he would tell me was he had it under control.”

Nodding, Faith turned and began walking beside her once again. “Well whatever it is, I’m sure he would let us know if he’s in over his head. Angel knows who his real friends are.” 

…..

Back in his office, Angel walked back to his desk, taking a seat he handed Hamilton the glass of amber liquid. “Back in Ohio, as we planned.”

Hamilton eyed him suspiciously, “And the blonde one, Buffy. I hear you two… reconciled.” Taking a seat Hamilton locked eyes with Angel, still unsure he could be trusted. 

Angel shrugged, “I fucked her, it was long time coming. Besides, we don’t need them in our way. It’s best if they believe I’m still playing for the good guys.” 

Hamilton didn’t make a sound, Angel was beginning to worry that his entire plan was falling apart. Then Hamilton raised his glass in cheers, “Maybe I should have a go, I’ve always wondered about the stamina of a slayer.”.


	12. Chapter 12

They were at the gym they had rented out, Giles had spared no expense when it came to their training facilities. Buffy thought this large of a building was a waste, but Giles had insisted that it would invaluable should any of the potentials be relocated to Cleveland. 

Buffy blocked a punch to her right, unfortunately Faith had been expecting her to do just that, and used the leverage to knock her off her feet. The air rushed from her lungs, as she landed with a loud thud on the training mat. 

“Damn B, that's twice this week.” Faith reached a hand out, pulling her up from the floor.

Dusting herself off, she ignored Faith’s remarks as she walked over to the water fountain. 

“Somethings going on… Here I mean, with the Hellmouth.”

Throwing her hands up in the air, Faith couldn’t believe she was starting with this again. Things may have been quiet, but they weren’t dead. They had still bagged a few vamps this week. 

“Just because it’s been quiet doesn’t mean somethings up, maybe they’re just on a break.”

Buffy stared blankly at Faith, “Right, evil is on vacation. I forgot demons do that now, where do you think they went? Bahamas, Fuji, something a little more local. Miami maybe.” 

She didn’t mean to snap at Faith, but she couldn’t help it. She had been on edge ever since they got back from Los Angeles. Evil was stirring, she could feel it. And it didn’t help matters that Angel had been dodgy with her, refusing to discuss anything that was going on at Wolfram and Hart. 

Faith rolled her eyes, she would never understand her inability to relax. “Hey all I’m saying is that if things are quiet, why jinx it. Let’s enjoy it, let’s go out tonight.”

She didn’t want to go out, she wanted to go home and sulk in her bedroom while she waited for the phone ring. This was her first experience with a long distance relationship, and so far it sucked. Every time she talked to him it just reminded her of the first few months after he left. She missed him so much there was a constant ache in her chest. 

“I don’t know Faith…” 

Knowing what she was about to say Faith cut her off. “Come on B! I promise you will have plenty of time to make it home for your pity party.”

Knowing it would be pointless to argue, she wondered if Faith was right, maybe blowing off some steam would help. After all she wasn’t doing herself any favors by sitting around moping. 

“Fine. But NO drinking, no one needs a repeat of cavebuffy.”

…..

Angel pretended to listen as Gunn and The Fell Brethren argued over the ethics of newborn sacrifice. “Listen, you may be use to dealing with Holland Manners, but he doesn’t live here anymore. Angel's in charge now, and there won’t be any baby snatching or sacrificing while he’s in office.” 

Gunn and the leader of the Fell Brethren both turned their attention to Angel expectantly. “Gunn, the Brethren need a baby. Find them one…” 

The demon held up his hand to interrupt, “My apologies, but it’s not a matter of finding just any child. The Brethren has certain standards, we simply would like the ability to search without hindrance.”.

Agitated Angel stood from the conference table to peer out the sunlit window. He didn’t want to see the look on Gunn’s face when he heard what he was about to say. 

“Okay, so find one. Look were not going to stop you, one baby won’t even make a blip on our radar.”

The leader of the Brethren smiled, relaxing back into his seat. Shocked, Gunn leapt from his chair, slamming his hands down on the table in front of him. He couldn’t believe that Angel was going to sit by and do nothing, while this demon murdered an innocent. A baby. 

“Angel, man! We’re not going to sit by while they murder an infant.”

Angel turned and met Gunn’s eyes from across the room, carefully masking his emotions. “Gunn, perhaps you should go. I’m sure there’s more important things you could be doing, the Brethren and I can work out the details.”

Shaking his head in disgust Gunn turned to leave. The Angel he knew would never have allowed this, he needed to find Wesley. 

Knocking on his office door, Gunn didn’t give him to answer before barging in. “Wes we have a problem, something’s up with…” 

Wes looked up from the conversation he had been having with Lorne and Spike. 

“Angel. Yes we are aware.” 

…..

Folding a pair of pants, he shoved them into his bag. He wanted to make it out of the building before anyone noticed, he knew it was risking a lot by leaving now, but he had to see her. With everything going on, he wasn’t sure when his next chance would be. He could only keep this charade up for so long, their late night talks had been the only thing keeping him sane the last week.

Locking his door, he quickly made his way to the garage, never noticing the man lurking in the shadows. Taking the Lambo, he made it to the airport in record speed. Handing the keys to valet he was thankful to see the pilot had the jet ready to go as he had instructed.

Once on board, he took a seat in one of the plush recliners as the pilot prepared for takeoff. Waiting until they were safely in the air, he pulled out his cell phone, dialing Buffy’s number. She had no idea he was planning on coming out tonight, he had purposely kept it from her. Not wanting to disappoint her should his plans change. 

When she still hadn’t answered after the third try he began to worry, it wasn’t like her to ignore his calls. Thinking perhaps she had left her phone at home he gave it a while before trying again. He was mentally kicking himself for not providing Faith with a phone, when suddenly he remembered that hers was equipped with a tracker.

They were nearly over Ohio before he figured out how to open the tracking application, some things should really come with instructions. Pulling up the map, he entered Buffy's number. He wasn’t sure if the damn thing even worked, when he noticed a flashing red dot on the screen. 

It appeared that the signal was coming from some building near a warehouse district. Zooming in on the location he grabbed a pen, jotting down the address as the Captain began his descent. 

Stepping off the plane he was surprised to see that snow covered most of the ground. He had grown accustomed to California’s lack of seasons over the years, inhaling deeply he savored the light scent of burning wood. Closing his eyes, he remembered the last time he got to experience a snow fall; It had literally saved his life. 

Quickly spotting the rental he had previously arranged, he made his way to the concierge, collecting the keys. The weather outside did nothing to lessen his anxiety, scenario after scenario raced through his mind. Climbing into the car, he attempted to call her one last time. When he heard her voicemail on the other end of the line, he growled in frustration as he tossed the phone into the passenger seat. 

By the time he reached the area the tracker was showing, the snow was falling so heavily he had to pull over. Stepping out of the car, he checked the address again, he was only as few buildings down from the glaring red dot.

Unsure of what he was walking up on, he stuck to the shadows as he made his way down the street. As he approached the address on the map, he stopped to listen outside an oversized iron door. He could hear voices, but was unable to make out what they were saying, or who they belonged too. Without any visible windows, Angel was left with only one option... To knock. 

When no one immediately responded, he continued to bang louder, finally he heard rustling from inside. Preparing himself for a fight, he was caught off guard when the door swung open to reveal Faith with a crossbow aimed for his heart.

Realization dawning, her eyes went wide as she lowered her weapon. “Angel! Oh my God, what the hell are you doing here!?”

Looking past Faith, he quickly surveyed the rest of the room. When his eyes finally met hers, a wave of relief washed over him. She was stunning, her jaw slack, shock was evident across her face. Glancing away from her, he noticed for the first time that she was seated across from a Cleaver demon. The table that separated them was full of poker chips, and various stacks of cards. Apparently he had interrupted game night?

Glancing back to Faith, he waited to be invited in. “Oh umm, you don’t need an invitation. This is Clem's place.” 

As soon as Angel stepped inside, Faith threw her arms around him. “What the hell were you thinking, just showing up here like that!? Next time call first, I could have staked you.”

Angel had the sudden feeling that he may have over reacted, if only a little. “Sorry.” Prying Faiths arms from around his neck, his attention was drawn back to Buffy who was slowly approaching him. 

She didn’t want to rush, she was too afraid that he would disappear, that she was imagining him. Stopping just short of touching him, she looked up at him from under her lashes. “I’m sorry, this is like a dream. I was just thinking about you, and poof… you’re here… how?”

Angel inched closer, reaching out to touch her, he ran his hand down her arm until he was able to interlock their fingers. “I wanted to surprise you, but you wouldn’t answer the phone… I got worried.” Wrapping his arms around her waste, he gently pulled her against him, holding her body flush to his. 

Her fingers laced behind his neck as she stood stretching on her tip toes. The room faded, leaving nothing but the two of them. Closing the distance between them, he captured her lips in a searing kiss. 

“Ummm, so I take it this is Angel?” 

Begrudgingly, Angel released her lips. Silently counting back from ten, he urged his body to calm. Spinning around in his arms, she faced Clem, having almost forgotten they had never met. 

Raising his hand, the loose skin swayed as Clem waved from across the table. “Would you uh like to join? We always have room for an extra player.”

Never letting go of his hand, Buffy led him to the table they were playing at. Gesturing for him to sit in her abandoned chair, she surprised him by crawling onto his lap. “Sorry, I’m being rude. Clem, Angel. Angel, Clem.” 

Faith returned to the living room carrying a bottle of Jack and four shot glasses. “Shots?” Angel smirked as he took one of the glasses, he knew he had smelt whiskey. 

….

Faith picked up the empty bottle of Jack , turning it upside down she tried to pour the last remaining drops into her shot glass. Buffy had lost count how many hands of poker they played, but one thing was for sure; Angel was absolutely slaughtering them. 

Still secure on his lap, Buffy not so discreetly attempted to peek at his hand. “Hey, no cheating.” He whispered huskily in her ear, as his free hand toyed with the hem of her shirt.

Faith upset that she was down to her last ten chips threw her cards down. “I fold. Geez B, can’t you distract him or something? Were suppose to have each other’s backs here.” 

“He’s got one hell of a poker face, I’ll give him that.” Clem reached into the basket that sat on the floor next to him, pulling out a small Orange tabby he sat it on the table in front of Angel. 

“Awwwee, you’re my favorite. Don’t worry little kitty, I’m going to save you.” Scooping up the kitten, Buffy cradled it to her chest as she lay her head on Angel’s shoulder. 

Her teeth were numb, her entire body tingled, and when she closed her eyes the room seemed to tilt. This was usually the point where she passed out, before cavebuffy made an appearance. 

“One more hand, and then I’m calling it quits. You’ve got me for nearly my entire litter. You in Buffy?”

Opening one eye she tried to focus on Clem across the table, “Nope, I’m distracting Angel.” Releasing the kitten, she slipped a hand between the buttons of his shirt. Tickling the small trail of hairs below his belly button, she could feel his erection pulsing beneath her. 

Clearing his throat, he knew better than to attempt moving her hand. “Maybe that last shot wasn’t such a good idea huh?” 

Lifting her head from his shoulder, she covered one eye in attempt to stop seeing double. “Never too many shots, Buffy likes shots.” 

Chuckling, he shook his head turning his attention back to the game. He was just about to discard two of his cards, when Buffy began placing soft kisses up the side of his neck. Stopping to suck the skin between her teeth, she was determined to test his limits. “Uh Buffy, we're not exactly alone…” 

Faith couldn’t help but smile as she watched Buffy’s assault suddenly turn from Disney to Original Sin. 

“Shhh. I’m distracting.”

Angel struggled to focus as Buffy nibbled at his ear. Her hands now trailing under his shirt, up and down his chest, leaving a fiery trail everywhere she touched. Turning her body towards his, she spread her thighs to straddle him. 

“Okay, I think the poker games over.” Angel tossed his remaining cards onto the table, immediately causing Faith and Clem to break out in cheers. 

Oblivious to everything around her, Buffy continued peppering kisses along his jaw. Occasionally she would dip her head to bite his neck, knowing it drove him crazy. Tired of fighting, Angel wove his hands into her hair pulling her lips to his.   
His kiss was brutal, had they not had an audience he would have taken her right there. Summoning all of his strength, he reached down and grabbed her firmly by the hips. Slowly he guided her from his lap, as they broke away panting. They needed to get out of there… Now.

Saying goodnight to Clem, Angel handed over all the kittens he had won during the night. Well, except for the orange one drunk Buffy had claimed as her own. The excitement on Clem's face at being reunited with his litter was indescribable, he even went as far as telling Angel that he was his new favorite vampire. 

Angel held a steadying arm around a stumbling Buffy as she attempted to put her coat on. Taking it from her Angel guided each of her arms through the openings. 

Faith had been watching the two all night, of course she would never admit it out loud but they did make quite the pair. Winking at Angel from her spot on the couch, she shouted into the next room. “Hey Clem, it cool if I crash?” 

Clem popped his head out of the kennel he was setting up for the kittens. “You know I never turn down company, I’ve got the new episode of Family Guy on the DVR.”

Buffy wrapped her arms around Angels neck, she still couldn’t believe he was really here. Leaning into him she whispered “I want you inside me, now.”. His cock throbbed at her words, drunk Buffy held no inhibitions.

Laughter erupted from the living room as Faith shouted “to go do it already” from where she was already dosing on the couch. Blushing, Buffy made a mental note to work on her whisper as she waved goodbye to Faith and Clem. 

Once they made it to the car, Buffy gently sat the kitten in the backseat with her scarf wrapped snuggly around it. Angel couldn’t believe she actually brought the damn thing with her, he knew she was going to regret that in the morning. Lacing his fingers through hers, he said a silent prayer that she was still sober enough to know where she was going.


	13. Chapter 13

It took all of his strength to concentrate on the road, he could barely see two feet ahead him due to the snow. He had thought more than once about stopping at a hotel, but she had insisted on bringing the stupid cat. Of course she was not doing nothing to help matters as she gripped him through his trousers. 

Leaning over the console, Buffy was doing everything in her power to drive him absolutely insane. The alcohol in her system clouding her judgement, she was blissfully unaware of the dangerous road conditions. Tugging on his belt, she finally felt it give way just as Angel grabbed her wrist. 

“Buffy, please.” 

Completely ignoring him, she shook her wrist free and went back to unbuttoning his pants. Once the fabric released, she wasted no time slipping her hand inside to stroke his aching cock. 

Angel was forcing air into his lungs in an effort to calm himself. Jaw locked, he didn’t dare look at her, the thought of a hotel was sounding better each passing second. “How far is your place?” He questioned through gritted teeth. 

Buffy was enjoying this far too much, she loved that she had the ability to turn him into such an incoherent mess. She had imagined this a million times before; taunting him until he was ready to explode. It’s something that had been denied to her for so long, she was in a hurry to make up for lost time. Kissing up his neck, she stopped just next to his ear. “About fifteen minutes.” 

Gently taking him out of his boxers, she continued stroking him until a bead of moisture seeped from his tip. Leaning back, she couldn’t stop the grin that spread across here face. 

Angel was damn near panting, images of being buried deep inside her kept replaying in his mind. Not for the first time he cursed the snow, and the slow speed he had to keep. It may have been his salvation at one point, but right now he was sure it would be his demise. 

“Don’t. Wreck.”

Confused Angel glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, “What?”. Instead of answering him she slowly lowered head, using her hand to guide his hard length into her mouth. 

Angel’s eyes rolled back into his head, his hips involuntarily jerked towards her mouth. “Buffy, baby, you have to stop.”

Unrelenting, she slowly began to Bob her head, taking him deeper each time. She wasn’t sure if she was even doing it right, considering she had only performed the act a hand full of times.

It was the one thing she had placed firmly in the Angel only category, always refusing the act as she claimed it was disgusting. Though she hardly felt disgusted right now, the low burning in her belly threatened to consume her. Squeezing her thighs together, she began using her hand to stroke him in coordination with her mouth. 

Angel couldn’t think, couldn’t see, hell if he’d been human he would have been unable to breath. His knuckles were white from their strong grip on the steering wheel, “Damnt Buffy.”. 

Angel swerved across the highway, barely making it onto the exit ramp. Thankfully the roads were all but abandoned due to the storm, spotting a gas station he pulled into the empty parking lot, slamming on the breaks. 

Yanking her from his lap, he pulled her to him in crushing speed. He had wanted to wait, to make love to her on a warm bed, to spend the night worshipping her, but he was at his breaking point. Lifting the lever on his seat, he scooted as far back as the seat would allow. 

Pulling her across the console, he swiftly rid her of the leggings she had been wearing. Not willing to waste another second he grabbed her panties, ripping them from her body. His control slipping, he was unable to stop the demon from taking control. 

Buffy purposely ran her tongue across his fang, lightly slicing it. She had never purposely allowed Spike to taste her blood, though she had always felt it belonged to Angel. Angels fingers dug into the flesh of her hips, a low growl formed in his chest, as she felt him position himself at her entrance. 

Angel gave her no time to adjust as he gripped her hips, slamming into her with one powerful thrust. Her warmth enveloping him, was pure and utter bliss. His hips moving to their own accord, he continued to take her at a brutal pace, one that would have surely injured a normal human. 

Buffy couldn’t feel anything but him, it didn’t matter that it was six degrees outside, or that they were cramped inside of a car. Using her slayer strength, she contracted her muscles, clamping down on him. 

He wasn’t going to last much longer, this was too much, too fast. Feeling his balls tighten, a sign his release was imminent, he used his thumb to find her tiny nub, massaging it in rhythm with his thrust. When he felt the first tremor run through her body, he let go with a loud growl, his body continuing to thrust into hers as they rode out their orgasm. 

Spent, Buffy collapsed on top of him, no longer having the strength to hold herself up. “That was amazing.” She murmured breathless as she cuddled into his chest.

Shifting back to his human visage, he gently kissed her forehead, wiping the hair from her brow. “Oh God…” 

Worried Angel glanced down at her face, “Wha..”.

“Angel I’m going to be sick.”

…..

Somehow he found his way to her apartment, their fifteen minute drive had turned into almost two hours. Having had to pull over on three separate occasions for her to get sick, worry was beginning to set in. Carrying her from the car, she cuddled the kitten, as he struggled to unlock the door with her in his arms. 

When the finally made it into the apartment, Buffy mumbled something about her bedroom, as she pointed towards the window. He knew she shouldn’t have taken those last shots, clearly her tolerance was still lacking. Finding her bedroom, he helped her with her shoes before disappearing into the kitchen to look for a rag.

When he returned she was in the bathroom, holding the toilet once again. Sinking down on the floor behind her, he gently gathered her hair, securing it with one of the rubber bands on the sink.

“I’m so sorry Angel.”

Rubbing her back, he placed the folded rag across her forehead. “Shhh, it’s okay.” 

Eventually she fell asleep, her head laying on the toilet. Moving her to the bed, Angel made sure to place a trash can next to her, before stripping his own clothes and climbing behind her. 

…..

Buffy woke in someone’s arms, everything was foggy, panic coursed through her. Prying her eyes open, relief dawned when she realized it was Angel’s arms around her. Slowly pieces of the night began coming back to her, Clem's cat, Angel, the car…. Oh God she had practically forced herself on him. 

Her head was pounding, every time she moved what was left in her stomach also threatened to come up. Tightly screwing her eyes closed, she willed the sensation away. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Even though she knew he was whispering, it felt as though a marching band was playing in her bedroom.

“Like I’m dying.” 

Placing a single kiss to the tip of her nose he climbed out of the bed despite her protest. Returning with a water bottle and a few pain relievers, he handed them to her, pulling her back into his arms. 

“Thanks… So can we just pretend last night didn’t happen? 

Peeking over his shoulder, she could see the grin he was trying to mask. “I don’t know, some parts weren’t so bad.” 

Blushing, she buried her face into the crook of his arm. She didn’t think she could out do cave Buffy, boy was she wrong. 

…..

Faith opened the door, juggling a pizza box and brown paper bag. Please don’t be naked, please don’t be naked… Slowly opening her eyes, she was relieved to find an empty living room. Not hearing any voices, she assumed it was safe to venture down the hall. 

Buffy’s door was ajar, and when Faith poked her head in she saw the two sleeping soundly, with a kitten purring contently on Angels chest. What the hell... Judging from their wet hair, they hadn’t been asleep long. 

“Wakey, Wakey sleepyheads, it’s almost noon .” 

Buffy groaned, as Faith dropped a pizza box on top of their sleeping bodies. “Eat, you’ll feel better.” 

Angel sat up, making sure the comforter was secure around his waist. They had been too occupied to worry with clothing after their shower. The kitten slipping down Angels chest onto his lap, angry at the disturbance he used his paws to swipe at Angels hands.

He hated cats, he had been allergic to them when he was human, and fed on them as a vampire. He was more of a dog person, at least they had personality. Cats were just…evil. 

Grabbing Angel’s discarded shirt from the edge of the bed , Buffy slipped it over her head. “Mmm pizza, you’re a life saver.” 

“And you stole a cat.” 

Buffy looked at the tiny kitten, patting it’s head. “I didn’t steal it, I saved it.”

Angel reached for the paper bag that Faith was holding. “Fresh from the butcher.” 

Sitting the bag on the nightstand, he watched as Buffy turned her attention from the kitten to picking the pineapple chunks off her pizza. “Thanks.” 

Faith smiled, “No problem... What’s up B, since when don’t you eat pineapple?” Looking up, Buffy noticed Faith and Angels odd stare. 

“Umm, I’m just not sure my stomach can handle fruits right now.” 

Nodding Faith turned to leave, stopping when she reached the doorway to turn back around. “I’ll be at the gym if you need me. There’s tunnel access if you two feel the urge to you know... get out of bed.” 

…..

Faith watched as Angel and Buffy sparred, she’d very rarely been able to witness this. It was as if they could communicate telepathically, each knowing the others next move. They ducked and blocked in perfect unison, neither able to make contact. 

It wasn’t until Buffy ducked as Angel swung, that Faith noticed her fumble slightly as if she couldn’t regain her footing. Faith held her breath as Buffy righted herself, unfortunately Angel hadn’t noticed her lapse in strength. Swinging around, his foot caught her in the chest, sending her flying back into the wall. 

“Buffy!” Angel yelled as he ran over to where she had landed. Faith ran up behind him, grabbing Buffy's other arm to help sit her against the wall. 

Buffy blinked, struggling to breath. The wind had been knocked out of her, the feeling of not being able to breath always sent her into a panic.

“Slow breaths, you’re okay.” Angel reassured her, as he sat crouched beside her. He didn’t understand what happened, the amount of strength he was using shouldn’t have been enough to put her down. A human sure, but not a slayer. 

Faith looked worriedly at Angel, “B what the hell is going on?”. 

The air returning to her lungs, she pushed herself of the ground. Swaying slightly as she stood, Angel quickly wrapped an arm around her. “Hey, I think you need to sit down.”

Buffy shrugged out of his arms, as she walked over to sit in one of the chairs. “Guys, I’m okay. I got distracted, it happens. No need to freak out.” 

Angel started to approach her, until she held out a hand signaling for him to stay back. “Buffy, are you sure…”

“I’m fine, okay. I probably just lapsed or something from being so hungover. It’s no big deal.” She struggled to keep a straight face, the pain in her ribs was nearly unbearable. She wouldn’t be surprised if one was broken, but she didn’t need them to knowing that. 

She was fine, or at least that’s what she was trying to make herself believe. The truth was she had felt it, the void. It was as if all the strength suddenly drained from her body.


	14. Chapter 14

Buffy sat staring out the passenger window of Angel's car. Faith had opted to take the patrol alone tonight. Even though she had insisted she was fine, neither her nor Angel would budge. 

“Stop pouting.” 

Jerking her hand away from his, she rolled her eyes as she turned to face him. “Damnt Angel, I’m not pouting. I’m fine. All around good. No weakness, no loss of powers, it was just a fluke.”

Angel watched her, mesmerized by her beauty , he tried to commit every detail to memory. As much as he didn’t want to believe it, there was something off about her. He just couldn’t put his finger on what exactly it was. Parked outside the airport, the last thing he wanted to do was get on that plane. Unfortunately he didn’t have a choice. 

“Buffy, what if you had been in a real fight… Was that really the first time this has happened?”

Leaning her head back against the seat, she let out an exaggerated sigh.

“Yes, no… I don’t know okay. That was the first time it’s happened during a fight, but I’ve been having these weird power surges all week. I chalked it up to being tired, but now I’m not so sure.”

Squeezing her eyes closed, she fought the tears that threatened to fall. This was the first time she had admitted that something may be wrong, leave it to Angel to drag it out of her. 

Reaching out he laced his fingers back through hers. “Maybe you should call Giles, and in the meantime don’t patrol alone.”

The last thing she wanted to do was get Giles involved, he had enough to worry about with all of the potentials in London. “I’ll patrol with Faith, but I’m not calling Giles. We’re not even sure there’s anything going on. I’m not going to worry him over something that’s potentially caused by me drinking.”

He had almost forgotten how stubborn she could be, knowing he would get no where arguing, he decided to change tactics. 

“Come on."

Stepping out of the car, he walked to the passenger side opening her door. Helping her out, he closed the door, trapping her between the car and his body. 

“Where are we going?” 

Wrapping her hands around his neck, she locked eyes with him, getting lost in his dark depths. How much she wanted to freeze this moment, so she could stay right here in his arms forever. 

“I have a while before I need to takeoff, I figured I’d give you that tour.” 

Butterflies swarmed her stomach, she still hadn’t gotten use to the fact that they were allowed these basic pleasures. Letting him lead the way, she took his hand, as she followed him through the private gate onto the tarmac. 

Stepping onto the plane, Buffy was speechless. Having never been on a private jet before, she was amazed at the luxuries it provided. 

Gone were the rows of miniature chairs with no leg room. In there place were a handful of oversized recliners, and a large rectangular desk. At the rear of the plane a fully stocked mini bar was set up across from a small hallway. 

“Wow. This is, its amazing Angel.”

Angel watched as she explored, how many times had he fantasized about this moment. Stepping behind her, his arms gently slid around her waist, as leaned down to huskily whisper in her ear. “You haven’t even seen the best part.” 

Walking with her in his arms, Angel directed her toward the small hall in the back of the plane. Reaching a door, he released his hold on her, just long enough to slide it open. 

Gasping Buffy couldn’t believe her eyes, a four poster king size bed took up the majority of the room. Dark velvet curtains hung on either side, creating the illusion of windows. Stepping forward she ran her hand across the intricate gold designs on the comforter, everything about it screamed Angel. The room made it easy to forget she was on a plane, and not standing in his bedroom. 

Angel advanced on her silently, his fingers grabbing the flesh of her hips, he spun her around to face him. “I love you." He whispered as he yet again tucked a stray hair behind her ear. 

Stretching in his arms, she stood on her tip toes. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she interlocked her fingers at his nape. She wasn’t ready to let him leave just yet, she would give anything for him to stay. 

“Show me.” 

Capturing her lips, Angel didn’t relent until she was gasping. Working the buttons on her coat, he slowly slid it down her arms. His hands kneaded the skin under her blouse, as he urged her to lay back on the bed.

Forgetting her injuries Buffy pulled him down with her, though when his weight bore onto her she couldn’t contain the shriek that escaped. 

Angel braced his weight on his arms as he eyed her worriedly, “What's wrong?”. Her eyes were screwed shut, glancing down he noticed that her hand was holding her left side. Rolling to his side, he gently lifted her hand so he could raise her shirt. 

“Let me see.” 

Damnt she hadn’t wanted him to notice, thankfully she had began to heal already so it wasn’t as bad as it had been earlier. Leaning up, she allowed him to remove her shirt, revealing the purple skin underneath. 

Angel gently traced the outline of the bruise with his hand, it spanned her entire left side stopping just short of her breast. It was especially dark along two of her ribs, he’d bet they had been broken. There was no reason he should of inflicted this much damage, had he any doubts before, they were now gone. “I’m sorry Buffy, why didn’t you tell me how bad it was.” 

Buffy blew out a breath of frustration, refusing to meet his gaze, she stared at the wall of the plane. “Angel it’s fine, I’m fine. It wasn’t your fault, besides it's already started to heal.” 

Angel rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him to straddle his waist. Taking her hand in his, he brought her knuckles to his lips. “I’m just worried about you Buffy, I don’t want to leave without knowing you’re safe.” 

Bracing herself of his chest, she leaned over to trace his nose with hers. “I’m never safe.” It was true and he knew it, she wasn’t just a slayer. She was the slayer, she destroyed Sunnydale. Unfortunately for her that meant there was always some sort of bounty on her head. 

“Damnt Buffy, you know what I mean. I still think you should call Giles.” 

Rolling her eyes, Buffy leaned back so she was once again straddling his hips. Using the position to her advantage, she began lightly rocking her hips against him. “I already told you, I’m not involving Giles.”

Angel’s hands ran up her bare waist, gently cupping her lace covered breast, he tweaked her nipples through the thin material. Two could play this game. “What if it happens again, what if you get hurt?” 

Grabbing the hem of his shirt, she helped him pull it over his head. As soon as the material was gone, she began kissing a trail up his chest to his neck. “Why can’t you just trust me? I’m going to be fine.” 

His hands falling to her hips, he gripped them tightly as he slammed her down onto his aching member. “Fine, but promise me. It happens again, you’ll call him.” 

A moan escaped her as she ground down harder, desperately seeking the friction only he could provide. “Angel, please.” 

Angel worked the button on her jeans and helped her shimmy out of them. Using his thumb, he softly traced the area she needed him most through her panties.

“Okay, you win. If it happens again, I’ll call Giles.” 

Smiling in victory, he unbuckled his belt as she helped him kick his pants off. Tired of waiting, he needed to be inside her. Having rid his boxers with his pants, his cock now pulsed between her thighs. Gripping the sides of her panties, he ripped them from her in one swift motion. 

“Angel, that’s the second pair this weekend.” Ignoring her, his hands traveled up her waist to the hook of her bra, unclasping it he watched as her breast spilled free. Positioning himself at her entrance, he gripped her thighs, as he guided her down on his hard length. Not wanting to injure her, he let her take the lead, watching as she rode him. 

She was rather enjoying being in control, usually she was so lost in pleasure by this point he had to take over. Not wanting this moment to end, she slowed her hips to an aching pace. Taking all of him inside her, before slowly lifting her hips until only his head remained. It wasn’t until his eyes began to roll back that she realized how much she was affecting him. 

He wanted to let her have control, but she was slowly killing him. He needed more, he wanted to roll them over and pound into her until she couldn’t tell where he ended and she began. Unfortunately, that wasn’t possible due to her injuries. Grabbing her hips, he urged her to go faster, as his hips rose to meet her pace. 

Her head had fallen back, her body was now moving to it’s own accord, she was no longer in control. The burning in her belly threatened to consume her, she was teetering at the edge of oblivion. 

Angel couldn’t take it any longer, gripping her waist, he rolled them so she was on her back. In order to keep from hurting her, Angel sat back on his knees. Using her hips as leverage he pumped harder, faster, until he could see stars on the edge of the horizon. 

Using his thumb, he stroked over her clit until he felt the first tremor run through her. Unable to hold back any longer, his own orgasm soon took him over. Collapsing, he at least had enough sense to fall on her good side. Capturing here lips in a searing kiss, they rode out the last waves together. 

Long moments later, after they had come back to reality, Angel rolled off of her pulling her into his arms. “Mmm, can we just stay like this forever?” A gentle smile spread across his lips as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. “One day love.” 

Buffy groaned, wrapping her arm more tightly around him. She hated this, hated that they were so far apart. That she was stuck on yet another Hellmouth, but most importantly that he was in so deep with Wolfram and Hart. “When?” 

She had asked so softly if it weren’t for his vampiric hearing, he wouldn’t have heard her. Instantly he was transported back to another time when she had asked the same four letter word, the day the Oracle’s had swallowed. Turning to look into her eyes, he saw a glimpse of the same fear she had that day, she was worried that all of this was going to be taken from them again. 

“Céile, we're going to make it this time. I couldn’t let you go again.”

Hot tears spilled from her eyes as she reached up, pulling his mouth back to meet hers. As it usually did, their kiss soon took on a life of its own, only this time it was Angel who broke away. “I’m going to get this Wolfram and Hart thing figured out Buffy. Things aren’t going to be this way forever, but in the meantime I need something from you.” 

Eyeing him suspiciously, she knew he was about to bring up the Giles thing again. “Angel I already told you if it happens…” He cut her off by placing a finger to her lips, “I’m not talking about that.”

“I can’t go into detail, I just need you to trust me. Things are about to get dark in L.A. and I want you to know that no matter what anyone says, no matter what you hear…. From Wesley or whoever, I’m still on your side. I will always be on your side.” 

Nodding her head, she couldn’t help but notice the knot that was forming in her stomach. “I love you, Angel.” 

They spent every last second they could wrapped in one another’s arms. Only choosing to get out of bed a dress, when the captain pounded on the door. They were all out of time, but she couldn’t bring herself to tell him goodbye. Something inside of her was screaming not to let him go. She trusted him more than anyone on this Earth, but she still couldn’t shake the feeling that when he left... Everything would change once again.


	15. Chapter 15

Weeks had passed since Angel left, and the feeling of unease only grew with time. The lapses in her strength were not only becoming more frequent, but they were starting to last longer too. Instead of mere moments , nearly an hour passed during the last one. Faith nearly called Angel herself that time, the only reason she hadn’t was because Buffy had agreed to call Giles instead. 

Of course he was on the next flight out, not that it really mattered. He had been there nearly a week now, and they were no closer to figuring out what was wrong with her. Believe it or not , it was actually Giles idea to head to Los Angeles. He said if there was anyone else to consult on the matter it was Wesley. After all, he was one of the last watchers left after the explosion that took out the London council. Buffy knew better though, if Giles needed to consult Wesley… Well let’s just say, things were definitely not of the good. 

The ground below looked like a giant quilt, patches of earth and water creating the endless stitch of squares. Focusing on a dark patch in the distance, Buffy wondered just how far her sight could reach at this height. How many people were below her living, fighting , even dying as she sailed through the night above. No one in LA was expecting them, especially not at 2am. Though Giles needed to consult Wesley, he still didn’t trust Wolfram and Hart, which meant no phone calls or warnings. Apparently one of the most powerful slayers in history losing her powers would make for great news in the demon world, thus this needed to be kept top secret. Giles was even upset that Angel already knew, though he almost seemed relieved when she had told him about their reconciliation. 

She had thought about trying to get a hold of Angel to let him know they were on their way to L.A.. But seriously , where would the fun in that be. She knew he was going to freak when he found out things with her were continuing to decline, especially to the point of involving Giles, and soon Wesley too. Hopefully she could convince him not to be too mad at her, after all it’s not like he’s been mister over share lately either.

Her legs were starting to cramp as she shifted in her seat, but with both Faith and Giles asleep next to her there was little she could do to appease the ache. Flying coach sure made her miss the comforts of Angel's jet. Leaning against the cool pane of the window, she contemplated her situation. Giles although he tried to hide it, had cleaned his glasses no less than 27 times today, which meant he was worried. Very worried.

Apparently there were reasons a slayer could lose her powers, but according to Giles it was never for retirement purposes. All cases of a slayer loosing her powers ended in her death. In most cases it was a fail safe created by the Watcher's Council to end rogue slayers, and bring forth the next. Much like they attempted to do to Faith. Except she wasn’t rogue, there was no Watcher's Council, and her former watcher certainly wasn’t putting her through some cruciamentum again. No, this felt different. This wasn’t because of some drug coursing through her system, this was her body failing her. She could feel it, inside. Something was seriously off, she only hoped they could figure out what it was before it was too late. 

…

She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew Faith was shaking her awake. 

“Back on the ground B, time to face the big guy.”

Since it was the middle of the night, navigating Los Angeles wasn’t as difficult, traffic for once was almost non existent. Climbing out of the cab, Buffy glanced up at the intimidating structure. She still couldn’t wrap her head around Angel being in control of all this. It was moments like these she found herself wishing for simpler times in Sunnydale, back when the return of Angelus was their greatest fear. 

Walking into the building you would never know it was the middle of the night. People were everywhere, carrying on as if it were 10am on a Monday morning. With Faith and Giles following, Buffy quickly made her way to the main elevators. The less attention they drew, the better. If someone was to recognize her, she just knew they would alert Angel before they could make it upstairs. 

Breathing a sigh of relief the trio stood silently as the elevator quickly made its ascent, when the doors opened Buffy was the first to step out. Eyes widening, Harmony immediately spotted her from behind her computer. Jumping from her seat, she attempted to block them from entering Angel’s office. 

“Uh, Buffy. Hey, Angel’s in a meeting right now and he made it clear the he doesn’t want any interruptions.” Ignoring her, Buffy continued towards his office, as if she would Harmony stand in her way. 

Her fingers trembled slightly as they wrapped around the metal of the door. Taking a deep breath, she twisted the nob as she pushed open the heavy door. 

…

Annoyed Angel glanced up from his conversation with Eve, he had told Harmony no interruptions. If he had needed to breath, he would have been unable too. What in the hell was she doing here? Noticing Faith and Giles behind her, he had to think fast. Their presence would not go unnoticed, not by the senior partners or the black thorn. Jumping to his feet, he swiftly walked around Eve as she lounged on his desk.

“Buffy.”

He stopped just short of reaching her, he had to be cautious especially in Eves presence. “EVE, OUT.” Angel wasn’t sure if he should be grateful or worried when she left without argument, though he didn’t miss the look that passed between her and Buffy. 

“Geez that lady has some serious vibes rolling off her, and none of them are good.” Faith shuttered as she made herself at home, dropping her backpack as she collapsed onto the cool leather of his couch. 

Ignoring her, Angel didn’t take his eyes from Buffy’s. She was throwing one hell of a wrench in his plans, but a part of him didn’t care. Stepping forward he closed the distance between them, pulling her into his arms, he rested his cheek on the top of her hair. 

“Mo Ghrá, what are you doing here?” Buffy looked up to him from under her lashes but before she had the chance to answer, Giles stepped forward clearing his throat. 

“Actually were here on my insistence, there’s something I need to discuss with Wesley.” Angel looked from Giles, over to Faith and back to Buffy. 

“You needed Buffy AND Faith’s escort to speak to Wesley? Believe it or not he can be reached by phone.” Buffy, still in his arms, ran her hands up his back. 

“Actually, they’re escorting me.” Confused Angel glanced back down, he was just out to ask why when Giles interrupted again. “I’m afraid the lapses in Buffy's strength have continued to increase. I felt it was safest not to discuss the matter over the phone. With the bounties on her head, it’s best we keep this as quiet as possible.” As much as Giles hated to admit it, the real reason he insisted they come here was because, despite their personal differences he knew she would be safe with Angel. 

A knot formed in the pit of his stomach, he knew something had been off. With everything going on here, he had just really wanted to believe her when she said she was fine. Not only did he have to worry about Buffy at Wolfram & Hart, he now had to worry about a powerless Buffy at Wolfram & Hart. 

Tightening his grip around her waist, he spoke without ever taking his eyes from hers. “Faith could you show Giles to Wesley's office? Buffy and I have some things to discuss.”

…

Once they were alone, Buffy wasted no time pressing her lips to his. Angel attempted to break away, needing to know what was going on. Though Buffy wasn’t having it, promising an explanation after kisses. Grunting in agreeance, he easily lifted her from the ground, and walked them backwards to the elevator that led up to his suite.

Her scent quickly enveloped him, she was his sweetest drug. As soon as she stepped into his office, it caused his body to go into hyperdrive. He briefly wondered why he hadn't smelled her before she entered, when he realized there was something off about her scent. It wasn’t due to a perfume, or shampoo, no there was something fundamentally different about her. If it were possible whatever it was drew him to her even more.

As they reached his floor, he guided her into his suite, still unable to let her go. He had to remind himself why she was here, this wasn’t a social call. She needed his help, but first he needed her. Urging her to wrap her legs around his waste, he made his way straight to the bedroom. They needed to talk, she needed to explain what was going on, but at the moment he couldn’t form a coherent thought.

A small moan escaped her lips as he fell onto her against the soft mattress. His lips ached to touch every part of her, nibbling down her neck, he stopped when he reached the mark on her neck. His mark. Biting down with blunt teeth, he was rewarded with another moan. Even though no words were spoken, an entire conversation passed between them. 

Quickly discarding them of their clothes, he slid his hands up her thighs separating them. Slowly he slid a finger into her wet folds, as his tongue began gently tracing around her swollen nub. He wasn’t sure why some men refused to perform this act, because to him there was nothing sweeter than the taste of her on his tongue.

Buffy's entire body was trembling, her hips ground against him involuntarily seeking release, a thin sheen of sweat now covered her body. Knowing she was close, he added second digit just as she began to chant his name, he loved how he was discovering these things about her. He knew once she became incoherent like this, she wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. Taking mercy on her, he softly suckled her clit between his teeth. 

His cock throbbed as he worked her, reaching down with his free hand, he firmly gripped its base, stroking slowly desperate to alleviate the ache that was building. As the first tremor rolled through her body, Angel released her from his mouth. But before she could protest he was above her, entering her, filling her completely. 

He wanted to stop, to allow her time to adjust. But she wouldn’t allow it, instantly thrusting her hips to meet his. Urging her to wrap her thighs around his waist, Angel took his time plunging in and out of her tight depth, setting a steady rhythm. When she began to chant his name for the third time, he crushed his mouth to hers, finally loosing control as his body exploded into hers.


End file.
